


Listening to Your Voice

by Animefangirl1221



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Coran and Alfor are their dads, Dance instructor Keith, Everyone is either 18 or over, F/M, Hunk is 23, Keith and Pidge are roommates, Keith just wants to dance, Lance and Allura are adopted siblings, Lance and Hunk are their next door neighbors, Lance and Keith are 22, Lance drags Keith into the world of YouTube, Lance is a beauty guru, M/M, Minor OCs in this, Pidge is 18, Pidge is a hardcore gamer, Shiro and Allura are 28, They're just supporting cast and such, and Lance ain't complainin, and a hacker too, dance au, hunk is a master chef, youtube au, youtuber hunk, youtuber lance, youtuber pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221
Summary: Keith finds an opportunity presented to him and he takes it. Unbeknownst to him that his next door neighbor in his new apartment complex was the YouTuber that Keith had developed a crush on over the past few months. Pidge and Allura try to help the two losers when they get all awkward about their feels. Keith feels overwhelmed by Lance's personality while Lance struggles to not pounce on the new hot neighbor. Oh dear, let's see how this turns out...*Currently on Hiatus*





	1. An Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I just totally fell involve with the YouTuber AU so much and there's maybe two good fanfics with AU out there so I decided to write my own. POVs switch between Keith and Lance. I hope you all enjoy this! ^w^

Den-freaking-markit. This was not happening. Keith was seriously not falling for the newest rising star on YouTube and what made it worse was that he was freaking adorable. Not much in the hot department but he was the most adorable thing Keith had ever laid eyes on. YouTube's most recent beauty guru went by the channel name Lancerella. Although he hadn't been posting for long, maybe a month at the most, he had already gotten 3,000 subscribers. It did help that he had appeared on another more established beauty guru's channel, AlteanPrincess91, several times before creating his own channel and posting his own videos. As Keith researched Lancerella further it seemed that he had several YouTuber friends that he had appeared on their channels as either a guest or just caught during the filming process. Not to mention that his real name was Lance and the channel name had been a lost bet.

At the moment Keith was re-watching Lance's previous videos. The one he was watching was about an outing that he had with his friends when they went on a week long road trip. Lance was complaining about the conditions and how he wasn't able to keep up with his skincare routines when he was traveling like this. Keith laughed at the notion that any guy his age would have a skincare routine let alone one for both morning and night. Looking at the tiny digital clock in the upper right hand corner, Keith saw that it was nearly two in the morning and he had a two hour 10am class followed by the three classes he had to teach at the local dance studio. Keith groaned, closed his laptop, and set it on the desk of to his left. Grumbling, Keith got under his covers and fell asleep.

~~~

"5 6 7 8!" Keith shouted before he began moving through the simple routine he had choreographed for his 10-12 year old hip hop class. "Pop pop, slide hit, pause then drop." Keith turned to look directly at his class. "Do we need to go over it again before we try it to the music again?" There were a few 'no's and one yes. "I heard a yes, let's go over it again just to make sure that we've got it down then we'll try it to music."

Another half hour passed and Keith's class was finished. As the kids were picking up their things and heading out Keith gave them forms for their parents to sign saying that they can pay for the dance costumes. Once all of the kids had been picked up by their parents Keith was safe to head home and get started on his homework. Before he made it out of the door the owner, a pleasant woman by the name of Cassie, caught him.

"Hi Cassie, is there something you need?" Keith asked sounding confused as to why she would pull him to the side when she knew he was the average college student and had mountains of homework waiting for him at home.

Cassie shook her head. "Nah, I just wanted to tell you that there's a new opportunity that I think you might want to look at. I've found a student teacher position at one of the major dance academies a few states over. They support a wide variety of dance types and are looking for currently enrolled college students to come and help out around the school. I have an old friend that works there and she asked me if I knew anyone that would be interested." Cassie's eyes gleamed with excitement.

Keith's eyes went wide and it was taking far too long for his brain to process what exactly was going on. After a moment Keith smiled like there was no tomorrow. "Really?" He squeaked, embarrassed he cleared his throat before he tried again. "Are you serious? I mean I'd have to put my scholarships on hold while I'm gone and college in and of itself is going to be a pain to catch up on after this is all over but it's going to be so worth it!" At this moment Keith realized just how much like and over excited child he was acting as he began planning in his head.

Cassie laughed when Keith stopped talking. "You'll still need to send in an application and go through the rest of the process but I can get my friend to pull a few strings to get you in the final round of potential candidates. So don't say I've never done anything for you."

"Of course! Cassie thank you so much!" Keith said excitedly then hugged Cassie in the spur of the moment before sprinting out of the building to get home and start filling out the application.

When Keith was out of sight Cassie chuckled under her breath. "He's usually so, so reserved about things. He must be really excited about this."

~~~

Everything had been sent in and finished. The only thing left to do was wait for a response. Days turned into weeks as Keith waited for an acceptance letter of some kind. After a long and stressful day Keith picked up his mail and headed to his apartment. As he walked up the stairs he flipped through the various pieces of mail until he found a thick envelope from the dance academy he had applied for. Since his arms were full at the moment he couldn't open up the letter right then and there so he resorted to zipping up the stairs and quickly unlocking his apartment door. Once inside he dumped everything on the couch opposite of the one three of his roommates were sitting on before ripping into the thick envelope.

Dear Keith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for one of the five student teacher positions at Lions Castle Dance Academy. Please confirm your availability by either calling our toll free number or emailing your response to the following address.

"Holy shiz you guys, I got the job!" Keith shouted.

There were several congrats from his roommates before they returned to watching tv. Keith then proceeded to gather up most of the things he had dumped on the couch and made it to his room. He had to start looking for a new apartment and packing up his stuff for the move.

~~~

Lance's face appears onscreen, his smile brilliant and there's an eager glint in his bright blue eyes. "Hey everyone! Today there won't be any tutorials or DIYs, it's more of an update on my life. Sometime this week Pidge, also known as TechnoGeek Gaming, will be getting an new roommate and I will be getting a new neighbor at the same time! Isn't that exciting you guys?! I can't wait to meet them! When they get here I'll have to introduce you guys to him. Until then I'll see you in the next video!" The footage cuts on a still of Lance winking at the camera.

Comments:

27 minutes ago • TechnoGeek Gaming~ don't scare him off before he gets here Lance. Don't you remember what happened with my last roommate?  
27 likes 3 responses

10 minutes ago • Lancerella~ That was so not my fault.

6 minutes ago • TechnoGeek Gaming~ I'm pretty sure it was.

2 minutes ago • Cooking Passion~ sorry Lance but I have to side with Pidge on this one. Jaylee was literally screaming when she left.

~~~

Today was the big day, the day that Keith finally moved into his new apartment to start his new job in a new and slightly larger city. He had to borrow his roommate Joey's car to move all of Keith's things to his new apartment. Of course Joey came along as well so he could help Keith move in not to mention that he wanted to keep an eye on his car during the trip. Both Keith and Joey had pulled out a few boxes from the trunk to drag up to the apartment. Soon they stood at a door four stories up and Keith looked at a little piece of paper that had the apartment number written on it.

"Yep," Keith finally said, he adjusted the box on his hip before continuing. "this is the right one. Thanks for helping me move Joey, I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"You can always call if you need anything. You know I've got your back." Joey grinned.

Keith pulled out the key to his new apartment and unlocked the door. Cautiously, they walked into the somewhat small living room. It was really quiet but there were some muffled sounds coming from deeper in the apartment, probably from one of the bedrooms. Keith and Joey set down the boxes that they were carrying before heading back out to the car to grab more stuff. It took another two or three trips for all of Keith's stuff to be cleared out of Joey's car. All throughout the unpacking of the car process Keith saw hide nor tail of his new roommate.

Joey stuck around a bit before leaving. He had work the next day and needed to get back in time for his shift the next morning. Not really wanting to poke around his new apartment yet, Keith pulled out his iPad and headphones out of his backpack then heading over to the couch to look through his dance video list to see which one he'd learn next. The couch Keith was sitting on was facing away from the hall that presumably lead to the bedrooms and his cat ear headphones kept all outside noise and sound from interrupting what he was listening to. Of course that just meant that he didn't hear a door open from down the hall or see the person walking towards him. Only when a flicker of movement caught his eye did he see the short brunette staring at him from the kitchen. And of course this startled Keith out of his little dance world.

As he whipped around to fully look at the other person his headphones fell off so that they now rested around his neck on his shoulders. "Oh holy-! Sorry, you must be my roommate." Keith pulled off his headphones so the they rested around his neck. "Hi, I'm Keith and I just arrived here."

They snorted. "No dip. I'm Pidge." They looked around at all of the stuff in boxes stacked all over the room. "You know that you do have a room to put all of your stuff in." Pidge deadpans.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to go poking around and be somewhere I wasn't supposed to be." Keith said lowly.

"Nah, it's fine. Just don't go messing with any of my gaming systems out here or go in my room. Abide by those rules and we'll be golden." Pidge said then hoisted up a box off of the stack nearest to them then heading down the hallway to Keith's new room.

Keith left his iPad and headphones on the couch and picked up a box himself before following Pidge. He entered into the second room on the left, the door ajar and Pidge setting down the box on the floor before turning to Keith and smiling a bit. The room itself was fairly plain with whitewashed walls, a twin sized bed and a small desk with a chair. Keith put 'get more storage containers' on his metal to do list.

"Well, this is your room. My room's on the left and the bathroom is down the hall. I don't have much going on today so I can help you unpack if you'd like." Pidge said. They were quite polite considering the sarcasm they demonstrated earlier.

"Oh, yeah, that would be nice. I have to be at the Lions Castle Dance Academy in a few hours so I should probably get everything into their places before then." Keith said as he set down the box he was carrying.

The next few hours were spent unpacking all of Keith's things and putting them into their new places. When the time to leave slowly approached Keith changed into something a bit more worthy of his first day at the Lions Castle Dance Academy. He quickly gathered his things, put in his earbuds and headed out the door. Locking the door behind him, Keith hurried to catch the bus to the academy. Lost in the world of K-Pop music he failed to notice the two sets of eyes watching him leave from down the hallway in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know Keith is super out of character but I just couldn't help myself. T^T If you guys have any suggestions or feedback or both, don't be afraid to comment! The more you guys comment the faster chapters get posted!


	2. Singing and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Pidge's other friends and there's teasing and a tiny bit of miscommunication. Keith leaves and tries to resolve things through dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you that if you guys commented I'd get chapters out faster. ;) Continue commenting and I'll see how fast I can get the next one out! ^w^

Luckily everything had gone smoothly at the academy, he just had some paperwork to fill out and then he'd be all good, and now Keith was on his way home. The K-Pop girl band Girl's Day was blasting in his ears. As he listened to the song he went through the motions of the dance to the song. This specific song had a more sexy vibe and dance to it. A lot of the songs he had been listening to recently had that same vibe. The apartment complex elevator dinged signally that they had arrived on his floor. Silently he walked down the hallway, humming to his music and searching for apartment number 21.

Upon reaching his front door, Keith reached into his pocket to get the key to his new apartment. His phone repeated the song and he sang a few lyrics as he unlocked and opened the door. With his headphones on and music blasting, Keith was unaware of just how loud he was singing and of the audience that was listening. Walking into the living room Keith finally noticed the others sitting and playing on one of Pidge's gaming systems. Keith froze and stared wide eyed at the visitors sitting in the living room for a couple of seconds before unfreezing and making a beeline to his room. No freaking way that someone had heard him singing. His mind completely ’noped’ out of the situation. On his way to his room he let out a few choice words in Korean then shut the door harder than normal.

Meanwhile in the living room, Pidge, Hunk and Lance were staring down the hall where Keith had disappeared. The only sound that could be heard was the game's pause menu soundtrack. The three sat in slightly stunned silence.

"Well at least he has a nice voice." Hunk said breaking the stunned and now slightly awkward silence.

"The heck was that?" Lance nearly yelled, he was half laying on the couch while sitting on the floor. He turned to Pidge for an explanation. "Is you're new roommate from another country?"

Pidge rolled their eyes at Lance’s reaction. "His name is Keith and he spoke English just fine earlier. I guess he wasn't expecting visitors." Pidge said in an informative tone. Then a thought came to them. A sly smile and narrowed eyes made it clear to the others that there was going to be mischief managed. "I bet he was embarrassed about us hearing him singing."

Lance liked where this was going. He smiled along with Pidge. "You know what, you're right.” He glanced back down the hallway to where Keith had disappeared.

Hunk finally got what they were hinting at. "Oh." He said flatly before objecting. "Oh, ooooh no. No nononono, we all agreed not to scare off the new roommate this early in the game. You know this is why I'm the voice of reason for the two of you." Hunk moved to get up off of the couch and drag Lance back to their apartment. 

"Awww, c'mon Hunk." Lance whined from his position on the floor. He flopped his head into Hunk’s lap so as to prevent the other from getting up and denying him and Pidge their fun of teasing Pidge’s new roommate. "Let's go tease the newbie just a little bit." Lance looked up at Hunk with his best puppy dog eyes.

Hunk was about to refuse, seeing as he was now mostly immune to that look from Lance, but when Pidge joined Lance with their own set of special Hunk-convincing puppy dog eyes stuff was going down. There was a battle of wills as the two stared up at their Polynesian friend. Hunk tried to hold out for the new guy but ended up breaking in the end. When Lance and Pidge won the two scurried over to Keith's room. When they reached the shut door they could hear music leaking from the cracks. It was bass boosted and in the same language Keith had been speaking. They crouched a bit to listen to the strange music coming through the door.

"The heck is he listening to?" Lance whispered to Pidge while trying to decipher what was going on behind the closed door.

"If I had to guess I'd say he's listening to Korean pop or K-Pop for short." Pidge answers back in a low tone. A few of his fellow gamers were into that kind of music so it was familiar sounding to say the least.

Lance was about to say something but at that moment the door opened, revealing Keith behind it. He was dressed in looser black pants, a pair of red Adidas Classics on his feet, and a red sleeveless crop top that hugged his upper torso. ('Almost sinfully so' Lance thought.) He stared down at the crouched invaders of privacy before speaking. "You guys are the worst at trying to be sneaky." He stared directly at Pidge before continuing. "I'm heading out to the gym down the street. I won't be back for a couple of hours. Don't mess with my stuff." And with that Keith shut his bedroom door and left the two standing slack jawed in the hallway. As he approached the living room he saw the third person from before. He looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry that I startled you earlier." Then walked out of the apartment, on his way to the gym.

No one said anything for a few minutes before Lance turned to Pidge. "Bro, you're roommate is freaking hot!"

That statement alone was enough to make Pidge burst out laughing and Hunk face palming.

~~~

Keith was breathing hard from the extortion he was putting his body through. Dancing was not only a means of making money and making a living for himself, but it was also an outlet for his emotions and a way to cope with change and just life in general. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his bangs were covering bits of his vision. He made a sound of annoyment before walking over to the small gym bag he had brought with him and pulled out a white headband. Slicking back his hair before placing the headband to keep the strands in place, Keith thought about the person that stood with Pidge in front of his door when he had opened it. At first he didn't recognize him but when he was halfway to the gym it dawned on him. The tan Hispanic that had been there with Pidge was, in fact, Lancerella aka Lance. Each time he would remember what had happened Keith would blush then aggressively try to shove the memory away.

Keith walked over to the stereo that his phone was hooked up to and changed the song to Worth It by Fifth Harmony feat. Kid Ink. The song blared over the speakers and Keith got into position. The cover he was dancing was by a YouTube dance group named 1MILLION. Their videos were pretty popular and they were nicely choreographed. Although Keith preferred to dance to and choreograph K-Pop songs, 1MILLION did a really nice job with more mainstream American music.

As Keith went through the motions and movements of the lead dancer he could feel himself finally starting to loosen up. The stress that had pent up in his shoulders over the past few days of getting everything finalized and moving into his new apartment had finally started to lose its grip. When the song ended, he waited a few seconds until the next one started. This time it was Daddy by Psy feat. CL. Another 1MILLION choreographed song. Keith sighed and got into position.

After an hour or two Keith headed home. He would've stayed longer but it was his first day at Lions Castle tomorrow and he didn't want to lose much needed sleep. During his time at the gym he was able to choreograph a few routines for his classes and brushed up on some of his not so well used skills. Keith finally reached his apartment and walked in. Inside he found Pidge sitting on the couch with half a sandwich hanging out of their mouth and playing a game on their X-Box. A pair of gaming headphones over their ears, the attached mic off to the side of their face. They nodded to Keith, the motion knocking the half eaten sandwich out of their mouth and onto a plate in their lap.

"Hey Keef." Pidge said around a mouthful of food. They chewed a couple more times before swallowing. "Sorry not sorry about earlier. That's kinda just how we are so you'll just have to get used to it."

"It's fine. I was just a little high strung from everything that happened over the past few days." Keith dumped his bag on the closest chair then headed to the fridge. He pulled out one of the Powerades he had bought earlier that day along with his favorite energy drink Voltron. "I guess I wasn't quite prepared to me my YouTube crush." Keith muttered. He didn’t mean to say that out loud but hoped that he had said it low enough that Pidge didn’t hear. Sadly, there was no such luck.

The game was paused and suddenly there was a figure looming over Keith. He closed the fridge and was confronted by Pidge. "I heard that." They said, their arms folded across their chest and a smirk played on their features. Haha, there was no getting out of this anytime soon.

Keith gave a start before blushing. He turns away to fiddle with the drinks in his hands. "I didn't say anything. You're just imagining things." Keith frowns a bit before cracking into his grape flavored Powerade. "Besides, how could you have heard anything when you had your headphones on? Aren't they noise cancelling?” Keith huffed a bit from how nosy his new roommate was. Guess he was going to have to get used to it from now on if he was going to continue living here.

"Yeeeaaaah," Pidge dragged the word out in a slightly sing songy voice. "but I knew you were talking to me so I shifted the right ear cup off of my ear so I could hear you." Pidge smiled mischievously. “And I’m glad I did."

Dang it.

There was no way of really getting out of this conversation but Keith would rather not talk about this right now so he opted to ignore Pidge and head to his room. Taking his drinks and picking up his bag, Keith walked down the hall. He was almost to his room when he heard Pidge following him. He was almost to freedom when Pidge shouted at him from down the hall.

"There's no way you're getting out of this conversation mister!" They shouted not far behind Keith.

Keith paused in his doorway and poked his head out to look directly at Pidge. The smug look was still there on their face. Keith put on a sly smile his own and chuckled a bit. "Watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song Keith was listening to at the beginning was Expect by Girl's Day. You should take a look at the dance imagine Keith doing it. You will not be disappointed. -w- If you can't find the dance just search 'suspender dance' on YouTube and it should be the first vid that pops up. :)
> 
> Also I love 1MILLION and their choreography! I love them so much and they're amazing and they're Korean too so that makes theft into this fic even more! XD You guys should totally check them out and subscribe if you like their content. :3
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Beauty Tips and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance does some spying and Shiro interrupts. Later Lance and Allura bond over face masks and beauty products while Lance gets teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of myself. ^w^ Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment!

When Lance and Hunk had deemed it to be late enough for them to need to leave it was just past 10pm. It wasn't necessarily really late but Pidge didn't want the two of them still in the apartment when Keith came back. So there Lance was, sitting on his and Hunk's shared couch. A couch cushion clutched to his chest and thoughts frantically racing through his head. All he could think about was Keith and only Keith. Which was terrible for Lance because that meant that he was going to have to put off his regularly scheduled video posting until a later date when he wasn't completely obsessing over the guy next door.

Lance could hear Hunk in the kitchen making something. It smelled delicious but at the moment nothing could take Lance's mind off of Keith. Hunk was right when he said that Keith had a nice voice. But when he stood there towering slightly over Lance in that hallway, dang. He may have been dressed to go work out at the gym but who dresses like that for a work out? It wasn't like Lance was complaining though. That crop top left very little for the imagination but dang, there was no refusing how toned and lithe Keith was. A voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Lance!" It was Hunk from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready so come dish yourself up. I have some stuff to do so I'll see you in the morning."

Lance looked over his shoulder to see Hunk disappearing into his room with a plate of food. When Hunk's bedroom door shut Lance returned to his position on the couch. Maybe he should at least try and update tonight. Lance sighed as he buried his face into his pillow. What in high heavens is he going to do about this?

~~~

The next time Lance saw Keith he was on his way back from the cafe he was a regular at. Lance watch, with latte in hand, as Keith hurriedly shut and locked the door to his apartment without so much as a glance in Lance's direction. Lance was curious as to why Keith was in such a hurry this morning so naturally he followed Keith. Of course if he was going to follow Keith that means that he'd possibly be late for his lunch date at Lions Castle with his older sister Allura. Exactly how late he was going to be depended on how far Keith was traveling and how lost Lance got in the process. But you know that saying about the cat and curiosity and dying. But hey, Lance was an impulsive person, so why not. 

~~~

Keith was worried that he was going to be late. Of course he wouldn't have been except that he had to avoid and evade Pidge all morning which made it extremely hard for him to get ready and out the door on time. He had just barely made it out of the door when Pidge came running out of their room to corner Keith but found it was too late. Keith booked it out of the apartment complex and down to the bus stop. Luckily he made it just in time to catch the bus and was soon on his way to Lions Castle. And of course he was unaware of the person trailing him.

After a few stops Keith got off and proceeded to walk the rest of the way to the dance academy. Keith had his earphones on and was listening to his k-pop dance mix at the moment. Currently the song I AM THE BEST by 2NE1 was playing. His phone cycled through a few songs before he reached the front door of the impressively huge dance academy. Pausing his music and pulling off his headphones so they rested on his shoulders, Keith drew in a deep breath and pulled the door open. Inside he was met by a ginger haired man at the front desk. He looked up and saw Keith. He smiled warmly and Keith gave him a small and slightly nervous smile.

"Hello!" The man said in a loud and somewhat heavily accented voice. "You must be Keith. I heard that you were selected for one of our temporary teacher positions. My name is Coran and I'll be showing you around and such." Coran came out from behind the tall mahogany desk and extended his right hand towards Keith.

Keith took it and gave a firm handshake. "Yes, thank you so much for this opportunity. I look forward to the next year."

Around the corner not too far away was someone spying on the two. Lance watched Keith and Coran talk to each other for a bit before moving down a hallway. Lance was going to follow them but a firm hand on his shoulder prevented any further spying. Lance yelped a bit at the sudden contact and whipped around to see who it was. There was a soft low chuckle as Lance recognized the mysterious stranger.

"Lance are you trying to peek at Allura's dancers again? You know that they can beat you to a pulp with their toe shoes if they catch you. Not to mention the guys can literally break you in half if they wanted." Shiro chuckled again.

Lane frowned then smiled slyly. "But Shiro, I can't help myself! I am just drawn to beauty. Whether it me male or female. Beauty is beauty, pure and simple." Lance launched in to a soliloquy centering around the subject at hand. 

Shiro rolled his eyes and interrupted when Lance started on just how beautiful each dancer was when in their element. "Alright Lance, enough of that." There was a slight pause before he continued. "Besides, why are you here so early? Your lunch with Allura isn't for another," he glances at his phone for the time. "hour and a half. Aren't you usually filming during this part of the day?"

"Ah, yes, that." Lance said awkwardly. "Usually yes I'd be filming but I had a more important matter to attend to."

"Such as peeping on the dancers while classes are still in session?" Shiro asked with a slightly accusing tone. One eyebrow arched up, just asking for Lance to convince him otherwise.

"That, sir, is not entirely accurate." Lance crossed his arms and turned up his nose before continuing. He cracked open an eye to look at Shiro. "I was following Pidge's new roomie. I saw him talking to Papa. Do you know anything about it?"

Shiro shook his head and hooked his left thumb in the front belt loop of his pants. "I haven't heard anything. Maybe Allura knows. Her current class should be ending in a few minutes. Why not go and ask her?"

"Maybe I will. Thanx Shiro." Lance departed with a smile then headed over to Allura's classroom seeing as he had nothing else to do and he had lost Keith.

Upon arriving at Allura's studio of a classroom Lance could hear some sort of Classical music playing over the speakers and Allura counting out the beats like an Australian metronome. Lance opened the door just a crack so that he could see Allura standing not too far off with her back facing him. He inched the door wider and slipped in as quietly as he could. Several teenaged dancers were bounding and twirling across the dance floor before being replaced by several others with dance partners.

There was a sudden decrescendo in the music and a couple danced to center stage and engaged in a pas de deux. It was beautiful and elegant to say the least. It was something that reminded Lance of when he was a young prodigy ballerino. But after an accident and a long term injury, he was forced to put that dream behind him at the young age of 16. Of course it was because of said incident that sparked Lance's interest in makeup and beauty techniques in general. Hours in bed lead to watching YouTube for hours on end and inspired him to become a YouTuber himself. Allura had been a fairly popular beauty guru during her last year of high school and throughout her first years of college. Recently she had started posting less and less due to the major ballet recital coming up within a few weeks. Lance had silently taken it upon himself to carry on Allura's legacy when life said that she couldn't film and post videos anymore.

Soon the music ended and Allura was complimenting her dancers and told them that class was now over and to rest up. The room erupted into quiet toned talking and the occasional giggle as the teens gathered their things and headed out. Lance leaned against the door jam and waited for the others to leave.

Allura turned to Lance and smiled. "Well isn't this a rare treat. My brother, the one that regularly sleeps til noon, is early." Allura teases, a joking smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Lance rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. At least I'm better than how you used to be at my age Miss I'm-staying-up-all-night-and-then-sleeping-til-late-afternoon. I don't care if you had graveyard shifts most of the time at that job. It shouldn't be humanly possible for any one person to sleep basically all day and then stay up and work all night. It did unspeakable horrors to your skin and you know it." Lance slung an arm over his sister's shoulders and smiled like the idiot Allura knew him to be at times like this.

Allura laughed. A light sound that carried youth and life to all that heard it. "Alright. I actually don't ave any more classes til 2 this afternoon. So do you want to grab something to eat and then head over to my house? I have a few new products that have been waiting to be tested for the past couple of days." Her eyes sparkled a bit at the prospect of a shared review of beauty products that they were sure to love.

"Heck yeah! You know I would never turn down new products! What're we waiting for? Shiro to jump through the door and sweep us off our feet? Let's go!" Lance exclaimed excitedly nearly dragging Allura to the nearest exit.

Allura laughed and followed Lance's impatient tugging. "Alright, alright. We have to make sure to get something to eat before we head over to my house."

"Yeah, no problem. Let's just get going!" Lance said, blindly agreeing with Allura. With all of the excitement that came with new products and a shared review video, Lance completely forgot to ask Allura about Keith and why he was here.

~~~

It was nearly noon and the two siblings were relaxing in Allura's living room. Both had green tinted face masks on and hair pulled back. After filming the first half of the video that consisted of introducing themselves and the products they were testing, talking about said products and then finally trying them out. The masks they were wearing required a dry time of at least 20 minutes and the two were contently munching on the Costa Vida they had picked up on the way.

It was at that moment that Lance remembered what he was going to ask Allura before she had suggested trying out new products and they had become wrapped up in their own little sibling world. Lance looked up from his phone and set his fork in his dish that rested on his chest. "Hey 'llura. Do you know anything about new people being hired at Lions Castle?"

Allura hummed as she looked up from her laptop, most likely editing what she had already filmed, and looked over at Lance who was sprawled out over one of the arm chairs with his feet and head dangling over the armrests. "I heard that there were some temporary teacher positions opening up, but I didn't know that they had already hired people to fill in those positions."

"Huh." Lance grunted. He stared up at the ceiling. "One of them is Pidge's new roommate. I've met him once and I guess he's Korean? I'm not sure, but he listen to K-pop and he looks freaking hot in a skintight crop top."

"Ooooooo!" Allura teased sounding like an elementary student that was teasing their friend over their crush. Lance opens his mouth to try to respond but Allura continues. "You like him don't you?" Lance snapped his mouth shut and Allura laughed harder at his reaction. "Haha! You like, like him!"

"I do not!" Lance tries to object but a blushing red face under the beauty mask and eyes avoiding hers confirms what Allura says.

"You so do too! You so like, like him!" Allura laughs more. It takes a minute but when she finally seems to settle down she continues to ask questions. "Sooo? What's his naaaamme?" She drags out her words in a teasing fashion.

Lance moves into a sitting position before answering. He sets his dish on the low coffee table between them. Lance frowns slightly. "Keith." He mutters. 

"What? I can't hear you. Speak up." Allura says when she can just barely hear his voice.

"His name is Keith." Lance manages to say in a louder voice.

Allura hears him that time. "Dawww. That's such a cute, old fashioned name. Have you talked to him at all?"

Lance slumped in the armchair and stared at his lap. He shook his head signaling that he hadn't really actually talked to Keith per se.

"Boiii. You need to talk to him if this little gay crush is going to go anywhere." Allura says in a completely serious tone.

Lance became exasperated at his sister's persistence of the topic and decided to change it. "Enough about me. What about you and Shiro?"

Allura hums thoughtfully. "We've been good. Shiro brought me a bouquet of flowers last week to celebrate our six month anniversary. He was so sweet and he was a blushing mess because he accidentally came to visit me in the middle of one of my classes."

Lance chortled a bit at the thought. Shiro maybe a professional photographer and an accomplished artist with artwork in several galleries over the state. But when it came to dating Allura and just girls in general, Shiro became a blushing stuttering mess. Allura found it adorable and Lance thought it was the sweetness and the thought that counted.

Lance tried to smile, but found that his cheeks were much too stiff to convey much emotion. The face mask must be completely dry then. "Hey Allura, I think my mask is dry. You?"

Allura poked at her cheeks experimentally before giving Lance a nod. "Yep. Mine too. Alright let's get this stuff off and see just how beautiful our skin is!"

"I bet mine with sparkle after this." Lance says with a small grin as they went back over to record the last half of the video review.

"You always sparkle. It's a sign that you're either gay or a vampire." Allura teased as she turned on and set up her camera.

"Maybe I'm a gay vampire and you just didn't know it yet. Well, no, I'd be a bi vampire thank you very much." Lance said as he sat down in his selected chair.

"Either way, if you were a vampire, bi or otherwise," Allura started then paused as she adjusted the lighting in the room. "dad and papa would have found out when they adopted you."

Lance stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Touché. But what if I was turned into a vampire during high school and you just never noticed."

"I'm pretty sure I would notice if my baby brother suddenly stopped eating dad's made-from-scratch Alfredo." Allura says with a knowing and bright smile.

"Fine." Lance huffs. He folds his arms over his chest and makes a somewhat angry pouty face. "You win this one."

"You should've known you were going to lose from the start."

"Shut up."

"Nope. As your older sister I reserve the right to tease you as much as I want." Allura continued to smile brightly. "Now smile you're on camera!"

Then they recorded the rest of the video with no shortage of inside sibling jokes and jabs toward each others channels. It was all very lax to say the least and it made Lance smile. He missed spending this kind of time with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happened and now Lance and Allura are adopted siblings with Coran and Alfor as their dads. :3 Allura is Alfor's daughter from his previous marriage and Lance was adopted soon after Coran and Alfor started living together. I don't think I'll touch on that subject again unless it decides to pop up in later chapters.
> 
> Like always, Comment and leave your opinion! I try to answer every single one personally and as fast as I can. :) 
> 
> Chapter 4 Preview:
> 
> "You know what. Say you have a crush on Lance! Admit it and this'll all be over." Pidge said as they started to struggle keeping Keith in their grip.
> 
> "NOPE! THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN." Keith yelled into the flooring.
> 
> Pidge placed their hand back onto the back of Keith's head. "SAY IT AND THIS'll ALL BE OVER!" There was a slight hesitation and then a yelled. “MOSTLY."


	4. Keith Can't Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't escape the conversation and he can't game to save his life. Now Pidge has control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge andKeith have the conversation!! XD I spent quite a few hours on this yesterday so you guys enjoy this. ;)

Keith's first day at Lions Castle Dance Academy was mostly just a run down of how the school generally worked, introductions to the other hip hop instructors as well as a tour of the school. Keith found Coran to be quite pleasant and lively. He enjoyed the older man's company and looked forward to working with him in the future. Just before he was able to leave to go home, Coran said that he could sit in a class to get the feel for how another instructor worked with the kids and teens that attended. Keith accepted and stayed as long as he could just so he could avoid Pidge waiting at home. But the day came to an end and Coran excused him and said that his first class was tomorrow at 11am.

The bus ride home was antagonizingly short compared to how it was this morning when he had been in a rush. Soon he was standing in front of his apartment door and was loathing the harassing he was going to get from Pidge as soon as he opened the door. Keith let out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm the racing of his heart and thoughts. Then in a bought of courage, Keith unlocked and opened the door. Cautiously, he peeked into the apartment. It was mostly silent and there was no sign of Pidge. Keith had taken two steps into the living room when the door slammed behind him. Whirling around in somewhat fright Keith caught sight of Pidge. Fear and terror settled in the pit of his stomach. He may have evaded Pidge somewhat efficiently yesterday but there was no way Keith was possibly getting out of this alive.

"We're having this conversation now." Pidge stepped forward and Keith stepped back.

"You know what? I'd rather not. In fact let's never have this conversation. Let's just take those pesky memories and lock them away with the key lost in the depths of the ocean." With each passing second, Pidge would take another step forward whilst Keith stepped back.

"Nope there's no backing out of this." Pidge said in a slightly lower tone.

And with that Keith turned and high tailed it to his room. Well, at least he tried. He didn't make it too far because Pidge had been preparing for this fight all day. Pidge tackled Keith to the floor, they were surprisingly strong and skilled in the art of taking people down to the ground. Keith let out a loud 'oof' as he hit the floor with Pidge on top of him. Keith tried to scramble and get up but Pidge would have none of that. They pinned Keith's left arm to his back and pushed his face into the lovely glossy hardwood floor. Keith called uncle and tapped out. Pidge didn't believe him and kept ahold of Keith's left arm but released their hold on his head.

"Say it." Pidge deadpanned all the while still sitting on Keith's back.

"Say what?" Keith asked sounding slightly smushed.

"You know what. Say you have a crush on Lance! Admit it and this'll all be over." Pidge said as they started to struggle keeping Keith in their grip.

"NOPE! THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN." Keith yelled into the flooring.

Pidge placed their hand back onto the back of Keith's head. "SAY IT AND THIS'll ALL BE OVER!” There was a slight hesitation and then a yelled, “MOSTLY."

Keith gasped from the pressure Pidge was putting on his body. He was starting to see stars after a bit of oxygen deprivation an the weight of Pidge on his back. He thrashed around a bit, trying to get Pidge's grip on him to loosen so he could escape. But every time he tried anything Pidge would adapt and would somehow get a stronger hold on Keith.

"Stop trying to get away." Pidge said in a slightly raised voice. "I ain't letting go til you admit you have a crush on Lance!"

Keith stilled, gasping breaths coming from his mouth. "Screw you!" He wheezed.

"Ha! You're funny." Pidge laughed bitterly.

Keith couldn't take it anymore. Pidge was uncharacteristically heavy and his arm was starting to ache from the angle Pidge held it at. "Fine!" He shouted, finally breaking. "I like Lance. But that's all I'm going to say!"

"Eh, good enough." With that Pidge jumped off of Keith's back and returned to the game they had abandoned in favor of harassing Keith.

Keith gasped as soon as Pidge's weight disappeared. He flipped over so that he was now laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He laid there spread eagle on the floor of the small entryway for a few moments before trying to get up. As he sat up his back popped harshly and his muscles groaned.

"You are a terribly horrid person." Keith said as he stood up using the small table to his right to support himself.

"Yeah, but I get things done." Pidge's voice was a bit hard to hear over the sounds of gunshots and people shouting orders and coordinates. 

The game paused and Pidge set down the controller. They flipped around so that their arms were hanging off the back of the couch and their chin rested on the headrest. They stared at Keith as he tried to get back to a somewhat properly functioning state.

"Heeey." Pidge called out lazily from their position on the couch. "I still haven't recorded my gaming segment for this week. You wanna do a multiplayer game with me?"

"Why in high heavens would I want to play a game with you when you almost popped my arm out of its socket and nearly crushed my ribcage?" Disbelief colored Keith's voice as he glared at Pidge.

Pidge shrugged. "Cause if you win I'll leave you alone about the whole crush on Lance thing."

This sparked an interest in Keith. "And if you win?" He questioned carefully. He was wary about striking any sort of deal with Pidge.

Pidge grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "If I win then I get to meddle in your love life as much as I want."

Keith became ghostly pale as he thought of the consequences if Pidge were to win. There was a bit of silence as Keith contemplated the pros and cons of the deal Pidge had presented.

After a long stretch of silence Keith finally answered. "Deal."

Pidge grinned wickedly. "Ooooh. This is gonna be sooo much fun."

~~~

The opening credits for Pidge's channel plays showing a montage of snippets of the most popular/memorable moments and videos from their channel. After the little montage we see the main screen for Overwatch. Two little video screens in the top corners show two faces. On the right is Pidge with a wide grin that hinted towards a special treat for this video and wearing their signature green and white gaming headphones. In the top left corner there was a somewhat uncomfortable looking Keith. He was wearing his own headphones that are ironically the red version of Axent Wear's cat ear headphones.

“Hello hello my little Techies! Tis I TechnoGeek and I have a special treat for all of you!" Pidge glanced at Keith and their smile became that much wider. "This here is my new roommate. Say hi to everyone roomie!"

Keith shifted around uncomfortably. "Hi everyone. I'm Keith, Pidge's new roommate."

"Keith and I have a deal. If he wins two out of three rounds of any game I choose then I can't bug him about a certain YouTuber." There's a bit of protest from Keith but Pidge shushes him and moves along. "And if I win then I get to bug him allllll IIII waaaaant~" they drag out the words in an attempt at provoking Keith. It works and Keith silently glares at Pidge. "Now doesn't that sound fun my Techies? Also I've been meaning to play Overwatch for a while and Keithy-boy here gave me the perfect opportunity." Pidge clicks around and starts the game. "So Keith, do you know anything about Overwatch?"

"No, I don't game very much and now I'm regretting my decision to accept your deal." Keith huffs, clearly unhappy about the situation he put himself in.

Pidge laughs. "Well then let's see how you do. Here are the ground rules; 1) one of our teams have to claim victory at least twice for you to win the game 2) you can't use the same hero twice and 3) clean language cause I'm pretty certain Matt is watching this." Pidge's video feed expands to fill the entire screen. "Hi Matt!" They wave and smile to the potential viewing from their brother. Then the video feed goes back to the right corner. "Now let's get to it!"

The video jumps to the two picking their characters. They're both mumbling as they go through the characters available.

"I literally have no idea what I'm doing so let's go with spider goggles chick." Keith says plainly as he picks Widowmaker.

"I think I like this guy here. He looks cool." Pidge says as they pick Soldier 76.

The video continues and shows Pidge totally kicking butt while Keith is still trying to figure out what the heck is going on. There is much yelling from Keith as he dies multiple times and gets maybe three kills in the first round. Keith slips between English and Korean as he yells. Probably covering the colorful language he was shouting. To no one's surprise Pidge's team takes the first round. There is much button mashing and freaking out from Keith. There's a solid 30 seconds to a minute of Keith just saying 'Ahhhh' in various volumes, swinging from a monotone lower note to a higher more desperate one, and trying not to die so early in the round.

“I don’t understand what’s going on!!!” Keith screams as he gets pinned down by some of the other members on Pidge’s team.

Pidge laughs. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough. But will it be enough to beat me?”

“Shut up! I so hate you at this moment for roping me into this.” Keith randomly shoots at the other team, finally getting a kill in this round before getting killed again. More Korean follows.

“I’m pretty sure that you’re using your mother tongue to swear just so you don’t get disqualified.” Pidge smiles wickedly as he captures Keith’s team’s objective only to have the other team win at the last second. “Fuuuuuuudge!” Pidge yells as they stare at the screen.

Keith laughs and the game continues to the last round. This round isn’t as close as the last one and Pidge steals this last game. With the victory banner displayed on Pidge's screen they throw up their hands and yell in triumph. They laugh while Keith groans, head in hands. He knows what happens now and loathes the consequences that will undoubtedly follow.

"I won!" Pidge yells. "I won and that means I have control over your love life gossip!"

"Please just kill me now." Keith mumbles through his fingers.

The outro music starts playing in the background. Pidge is still smiling like an idiot. "Nope! I will make you suffer!!" Pidge laughs again before turning to look directly at the camera. "Alright, I'll see you all in my next video. Until next time my little Techies! TechnoGeek out!"

The screen changes to one that links the watchers to a video where Pidge is guest starring on Hunk's channel. Pidge is up to their elbows in dough while Hunk is off to the side trying not to laugh.

Pidge looks directly at the camera. Flour is all over them and something is smudged on the lenses of their glasses. "I literally have no idea what I'm doing."

The music cuts off and there's a little snippet of Pidge teasing Keith after they had technically stopped filming. Pidge is still grinning and Keith can be heard in the background.

"I'm so going to tell him." Pidge says looking over at Keith who is off screen.

Keith's voice is slightly muffled from the mic not getting a clear recording. "No you're not!"

Pidge looks back at the camera. "I so totally am." Then the video ends.

Comments:

20 minutes ago • Cooking Passion~ You guys look like you're having fun. :)  
57 likes 6 replies 

18 minutes ago • Lancerella~ that game looks a ton more fun than when you made me play one of your stupid horror games! btw who's the YouTuber you mentioned?  
22 likes

14 minutes ago • TechnoGeek Gaming ~ that's for me to know and you to find out!  
37 likes

10 minutes ago • Lancerella~ not even a hint? D:

8 minutes ago • Cooking Passion~ I'm pretty sure I know who it is. ;)

6 minutes ago • TechnoGeek Gaming~ I'm pretty sure you're guess is correct.

2 minutes ago • Lancerella~ YOU GUYSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! TTT^TTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Thanksgiving and I'm so thankful for all of you guys so I'll be posting another Thanksgiving chapter sometime later today. :) That means more Klance! X3
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave your opinion! I try and reply as soon as I possibly can! ^w^


	5. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanksgiving chapter for y'all!
> 
> Keith plans to spend Thanksgiving alone but Pidge and Allura have other plans for the two crushing idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to spend Thanksgiving with my extended family so this is me coping for this year. Plus who doesn't love more cute Klance moments and family shenanigans? XD

It had been a few days since Lance had tried (and failed at) spying on Keith and everything had settled down more or less. Lance was sitting out on the couch editing his newest video when the doorbell rang. Lance assumed that Hunk would answer it but remembered that he was studying for his finals before thanksgiving break and was not to be disturbed. The doorbell rang again and Lance shifted to get up. He placed his laptop on the couch to his right and stood up so as to answer the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Lance called out tiredly it was just past ten in the morning but Lance had gotten very little sleep the night before. When he unlocked and opened the door he was greeted to the sight of a shorter girl with dark green hair and black roots. A tan face was stretched into a smile and her gold hoop earrings swayed a bit as the girl held up a plate covered in tin foil. "Shaaaay!" Lance shouted before hugging Hunk's girlfriend. "It's been awhile! I thought you would be heading out to visit family by now! Please, come in!"

Shay took the invitation and walked into the apartment. "I would be but I have to wait for Hunk to finish studying so we can head out together." She handed Lance the plate she had been holding. "Here, this is for you. I didn't know what your plans were so I made you some of my famous fudge cookies."

"Shay you're so sweet." Lance gushed. He walked into the kitchen and placed the plate on the counter. "I'm actually going to be spending thanksgiving with my family. Shiro's going to be joining us this year too so it'll be a busy day. Papa refuses to let anyone help with the cooking, other than Aunt Lucy mind you, even though dad usually ends up sneaking in a helping hand or two."

Shay chuckles a bit. "That does sound nice. I have a bit more of a hectic family to return to so wish me luck. Especially since this will be Hunk's first year spending thanksgiving with my family as well."

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong. Hunk is just a huge teddy bear and can make a mean mousse pie." Lance says as they both smile.

"Are you guys talking about me behind my back?" Hunk says as he comes out of his room with his suitcase trailing behind him. He smiles when he sees Shay. "Hey baby." Hunk murmurs as he kisses her lightly on the cheek.

She giggles and takes his suitcase. "I'll pack this in the car. You," she pokes his chest. "go finish getting ready. We have a two hour drive ahead of us."

"Alright. I'll meet you down at the car." Hunk says with a smile and Shay disappears out the door, closing it behind her. Hunk turns to Lance. "You should see what Keith is doing for thanksgiving. From what I hear he's going to be spending it alone here seeing as Pidge is flying out tonight to spend the rest of the week with their family."

Lance blushes. "B-but isn't meeting the family like a second or third date thing?" He stutters a bit from the sudden suggestion.

Hunk laughs and claps Lance on the shoulder. "I never said anything about it being for romantic reasons." He winks and then turns to go back to his room and put his shoes and coat on.

Lance stood there for a moment, mouth flopping open and closed like some sort of land fish before settling on staying closed. He was about to say something when his phone buzzed in his pajama pants pocket. Lance pulled out his phone and read the message that had been sent to him. It was from Allura concerning about tomorrow's events.

-Space Princess- are u bringing Keith tomorrow?

Lance frowned a bit. Why was everyone wanting him to bring Keith to thanksgiving at his house?

-ThenamesLance- No. I haven't asked him if that's what you're implying.

-Space Princess- well you better get on that because I already told dad and papa that you were bringing someone tomorrow. ;)

Lance nearly screamed at his phone. Was Allura serious?! Did she seriously do that without at least consulting him first?

-ThenamesLance- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?! You told dad and papa about Keith?!

Space Princess- Not necessarily. I mean all I said was that you were bringing someone. You can bring Hunk or Pidge if you want.

-ThenamesLance- they already have plans!!!

-ThenamesLance- it's almost like you set this up. >>>:(((

-Space Princess- love ya bro!

With that Lance huffed angrily and threw himself on the couch. After a minute he heard Hunk come out from his room and he glanced up from his despair.

Hunk waved to Lance as he opened the door. "I'll see you on Sunday Lance. Please try not to burn the building down or murder anyone over the break!"

Lance flopped back down on the couch and raised his hand to wave his goodbye. "No promises! See you Sunday!" Lance shouted after Hunk as he close the door. Suddenly is was too silent for Lance's comfort but he didn't feel like getting up to do anything at the moment. So he stayed there, not moving.

After a couple of minutes Lance finally got up and continued editing his video. It was a good half hour or so when he finished and the video was up to his expectations and standards when he posted it. Shortly after the video being posted there was a knock at the door. Lance got up again to answer it. On the other side of the door was Pidge. Not wanting to deal with any teasing the younger probably had up their sleeve he shut the door almost immediately. There was an irritated 'hey!' and then the doorbell rang continuously for five seconds before Lance opened the door again. This time Pidge looked annoyed and glared at Lance.

"You know it's not nice to shut the door in someone's face like that." Pidge huffed.

"It's only nice if it's you. What do you want?" Lance says as he leans on the doorframe and has his right hand on the door as if trying to block Pidge from looking into the apartment.

"As you probably know, I'm heading out to visit my family in Vermont for Thanksgiving." Pidge starts. Lance nods his acknowledgement recalling what Hunk had said earlier. "So I asked what Keith is doing and apparently he's staying home and eating TV dinners all weekend. Can you believe that? TV dinners for thanksgiving."

"Yeah yeah, TV dinners. Now get to the point." Lance says with a little bit of a bite in his words. He wasn't necessarily liking where this conversation was headed.

"Well I know that you always have an extra chair at your family table so I texted Allura and she said that Keith is more than welcome to join you guys for thanksgiving!" Pidge says with overjoyed tone that screamed 'I did this because I love torturing you bit you're still my friend!!'

Lance's eyes went wide and before he could react Pidge was already gone and the door to their apartment was slamming shut. As soon as the door sounded Lance jumped into action and ran to the next door apartment. So that's what Allura meant when she had texted him earlier that morning! Lance scrambled to get to the door and banged on it.

“Pidge get out here and let me strangle you!!” Lance yells and to his surprise the door opens almost immediately but it’s not Pidge on the other side.

Instead there stands Keith with an extreme case of bed head and dressed in a overly large black t shirt that said ‘I’ll stop wearing black as soon as they invent a darker color’, a pair of baggy red plaid pajama pants, and bare feet. He looked up at Lance through bleary eyes and stared at him for a bit, blinking every once in a while. Lance guesses that he had woken up not too long ago and had gotten out of bed to see what the commotion was all about and ended up answering the door.

“Lance? What’re you doin’? You’re too loud..” Keith whines slightly from his groggy state.

From somewhere within the apartment Pidge yells, “Keith! Lance says that it would be great if you went with him to have Thanksgiving with him and his family. I think you should totally go!”

Keith looks confused as he looks over his shoulder to find where Pidge was hiding. Lance on the other hand had become a fish with a gaping mouth. He tries to say something but Keith turns back around and squints at Lance.

“Hey, that’s and everything but I don’t want to impose on you or your family.” Keith says sounding a bit uncomfortable.

“Oh, you wouldn’t be imposing at all!” Pigde shouts from behind. “Allura agreed and you don’t go against her!”

“Oh, um,” Keith responds sounding unsure about the entire situation he had been placed in. “o-ok. When did you want to head over? We can leave today if we need too.”

Lance finally unfroze from where he had been standing throughout the entire exchange. “We, we don’t have to leave today, my parents live close to this area so we can leave tomorrow. I don’t usually leave until noon seeing as that’s when the parade ends.” Lance says awkwardly as he slowly recovers from the slight emotional rollercoaster he had just ridden.

“Parade?” Keith asks still squinting at Lance.

“Yeah, the Macy’s Day Parade. It’s been a tradition of mine since I was a kid and when I moved out I continued it.” Before Keith could respond Lance asked a question. “Are you supposed to be wearing glasses? Is that why you keep squinting?”

“Oh, yeah. I usually wear contacts but I took them out last night. I can’t see shiz right now.” Keith says as he looks away from Lance. A light blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Oh.” Lance says then stays quiet from not knowing what to say next.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Pidge butts in again. “Kay, bye Lance! Keith will see you tomorrow at 12:30!” Pidge reappears behind Keith and pulls him into the apartment before shutting the door in Lance’s face.

“Well that was not what I expected to happen this morning…” Lance mutters as he makes his way back to his own apartment to prepare for mess that will surely ensue tomorrow.

~~~

Lance had woken up earlier than normal the next day so that he could watch the parade on the tv while he ate breakfast and got ready to head over to his parents’ house. It was just past noon when Lance finished getting ready and was ready to head out when he remembered the cookies Shay gave to him yesterday and that he still had to go pick up Keith before he left.

Sighing, Lance knocked on Keith’s apartment door. It took a minute or two but Keith opened the door and smiled a bit nervously. He was dressed in a fairly good sized red parka and a black handmade scarf and hat combo. Black skinny jeans hugged Keith's legs perfectly and Lance struggled to keep himself from grabbing those perfectly toned buttocks. Keith held a covered dish in his hands the contents a mystery to Lance.

“Hey.” Lance says sounding a bit less awkward than yesterday.

“Hey.” Keith says still sounding just as uncomfortable as he was yesterday. He raised the dish in his hands. “I um, I made something for tonight if that was ok.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine I doubt Papa didn’t make enough food for a small army but I guess it’s the thought that counts.” Lance smiles a bit and Keith blushes.

Keith walks out into the hallway and locks the door. “Shall we get going?”

“Yeah, but just a fair warning; my Dad and Papa are just like any other nosy parents and they’ll ask you a bunch of questions. Papa will more than Dad though. He’s always been a bit on the eccentric side of the spectrum.” Lance explains as they head out to the bus stop in front of their apartment complex.

Keith smiles. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“Also I have several relatives and their kids visiting for the weekend so there’ll be a surplus of people roaming about and screaming children most of the time.”

Oh dear. Keith hoped that he could make it through this dinner alive.

~~~

It took the two a half hour to get to Lance’s childhood home and another minute and a half to be swarmed by relatives that had traveled from around the country to come home for Thanksgiving. There were so many new faces and names that Keith became overwhelmed easily. He clung to Lance a bit seeing as he was the only familiar person the entire household. Usually Keith wasn’t bothered by the crowd of people but it was just so loud with everyone crammed into one house. Even if said house was a two story building with vaulted ceilings and large open gathering spaces. There was loud laughter that could be heard echoing around the house and there were children’s screaming accompanied by their own laughter. It was all extremely new and it frightened Keith a bit seeing how different it was from his last Thanksgiving that he had spent with his foster parents and their small extended family.

Suddenly Lance disappeared and Keith was left alone at the entryway to a large living room that had football blaring from the huge flatscreen tv mounted on the opposite wall. Keith stood there awkwardly, not knowing where he was supposed to go. Then there was a hand that appeared on his shoulder and Keith jumped a bit and whipped around. His eyes fell on a familiar face.

“Shiro! What are you doing here?” Keith smiled, no longer feeling out of place.

“I’m here to meet my girlfriend's family.” Shiro smiled a bit before pulling Keith into a hug. A little girl about six years old ran past them screaming as a boy about the age of ten chased her. "It's pretty crazy in here, isn't it?"

Keith nodded, a slightly nervous expression on his face.

“Shiro, who’s this?” A feminine voice asked.

Keith looked at the newcomer and saw a tall woman with a slight but strong build. Her silver hair had barely showing black roots and had been pulled up into a messy bun. She had blue eyes and a sparkling white smile. She was dressed in a loose beige colored cashmere sweater, white jeans, and brightly colored stockinged feet.

“Allura, this is Keith, we were next door neighbors while I was in high school.” Shiro introduced then turned back to Keith. "It's nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since I graduated high school. How've you been?"

"Ah, well I was placed into another foster home after you left for Garrison and I stayed there til I graduated. I haven't seen you in forever. I missed you when you left." Keith says bluntly.

"Yeah," Shiro says sounding a bit embarrassed. "I got into an accident early on in my first tour so I was sent back home. Hence why I have a prosthetic arm now." Shiro holds up his right hand for Keith too see.

Keith's eyes widen a bit before softening. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. What have you been doing recently then? Seeing as being a fighter pilot didn't quite pan out like you wanted it to."

"Well I took up art to help me get through my days and release stress. Then suddenly it exploded and I was making my living painting and doing photography."

"That sounds crazy." Keith smiles.

It was then that Allura interrupted the two. She offered her hand to Keith. He shifted the dish he was holding so as to shake her hand. "Any way, I'm Allura, Lance's older sister. Did you want me to take that to the kitchen?" She motioned to the dish Keith was holding.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I was holding this." He handed it to Allura and she disappeared off to the kitchen.

Lance decided to reappear at that moment. He looked to be a bit stressed and was a bit out of breath, probably from trying to chase kids or evade overly excited relatives. "Hey Keith! Sorry I ditched you there for a bit, I had to say hi to everyone, but hey! You found Shiro, he's dating my older sister." Lance smiled and gave Shiro a fist bump. "How you guys holding up? Usually there's not so many people here for thanksgiving, they usually all come out for Christmas."

Keith shrugs and Shiro gives a small smile.

"I'm not used to so many people but I'll manage." Shiro says. "I think I'll go look for your sister. I'll see you two later at dinner." And with that Shiro left the two in search of his girlfriend.

Lance turned to Keith. "C'mon, I should introduce you to my dad and papa."

Lance and Keith found the two in the large kitchen. The taller, darker skinned man with silver grey hair had his arms wrapped around the shorter man's waist as his chin rested atop ginger orange hair. When Keith saw the smaller man he recognized him as the Director of Lions Castle Dance Academy.

"Coran!" Keith shouted in surprise on instinct.

The ginger haired man looked up to see Lance and Keith walk into the open kitchen/dining room area. Coran's face lit up at the sight of the boys and the other man smiled softly. Coran left the kitchen wiping his hands on his slightly stained apron and greeted the two. The other tanner man followed closely behind.

"Lance my boy! You finally made it!" Coran said loudly as he basically crushed Lance in a bear hug. The other man chuckled as Coran pulled back and turned his attention to Keith. "Keith! It's such a nice surprise to see you here!" He pulled Keith into a slightly less crushing hug before pulling back. The other man put his arm around Coran's waist.

Lance cleared his throat. "Keith this is my Papa," he motioned to Coran. "and this is my Dad." He motioned to the other.

The taller man held out his had to shake Keith's. "Alfor is just fine. Would you mind me asking how you know Lance?" His voice was low and gentle. It set Keith at ease just listening to him.

"We're next door neighbors. Pidge is my roommate." Keith answers respectfully.

"He also works at the Academy, Alfor. He's one of the people I brought in for the temporary teaching positions." Coran added.

Alfor nodded then smiled gently. "Well, we're glad to have you here for this wonderful holiday. Please, mingle with the others. I know Lance has that certain charm that steals all of the attention but you'll find that we all are a pleasant group. Coran and Lucy should have dinner ready in a few hours."

Lance blushed at his father's accusation but kept quiet about it. "I can introduce you if you want Keith."

"Um, yeah, that would be nice." Keith says as Lance leads him away from the kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon and into early evening was spent socializing and trading funny family stories. Keith laughed so hard at the one about a six year old Lance throwing a fit and attempting to survive on his own outside. But when it started pouring out and he got hungry he came running back inside crying his eyes out. Coran took care of a sopping sobbing Lance and the story ended on the note of Lance deciding that he would make his bed every morning instead of having to live out in the rain.

Soon Shiro and Allura joined their conversation and Shiro told stories about the ever so awkward pre-teen Keith. On a number of occasions it ended with Keith refusing to verify Shiro's stories and blushing a deep beet red. Lance teased his about how much dirt he had on Keith now and everyone had a good laugh when Keith half heartedly tried to beat up Lance for that comment. Sooner than Keith would have expected, everyone was called into the large dining area and they all sat down to eat.

The dinner was delicious and the people ever so lively. There were always at least four conversions going on at all times during the dinner. Keith had three servings of just about everything and was feeling completely stuffed when Coran, Lucy, and some of the other aunts came out with a line of assorted pies. Even with how full he was feeling Keith made room for two slices of pumpkin pie and a slice of banana cream. When everyone had finished Keith had offered to help with dishes and Coran recruited Lance to help as well.

Between the three of them dishes were finished quickly and they all returned to socializing with the rest of the family members. Football was switched out for the Peanuts movie 'A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'. At this point in time Keith had to excuse himself to use the bathroom. When he came back he was wearing rectangular black wire rimmed glasses. Several people questioned why he was wearing glasses. Keith told them that he usually wears contacts during the day but prefers to wear his glasses during the evening because they don't irritate his eyes as much. The night continued on and soon the children, as well as Keith, were starting to fall asleep. Alfor recommended that Lance and Keith stay the night seeing as they had missed the last bus back and it was unlikely that Keith would be able to travel much in his present state. Keith had fallen asleep at this point. His head rested on Lance's shoulder, his arms were loosely folded across his chest and there was no sound from him other than his deep and even breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed this a bit but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless! I probably won't post tomorrow because of Black Friday and such but I'll try to post again on Saturday! I tried to get this posted as fast as I could seeing as my wifi shuts off at 10pm and doesn't turn back on til 9. If you spot any grammatical errors or sentences that don't make sense then please tell me and I'll fix those ASAP.
> 
> Also here's the only pic I could find of just Keith wearing glasses but he's freaking hot. Like oh my gursh he's soooooooo hoooooooot.......  
> http://chishionrnr.tumblr.com/post/149067739190/whats-your-opinion-on-keith-with-glasses


	6. Black Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes Black Friday shopping with the McClains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought so much crap yesterday that I am completely broke. Surprisingly it wasn't that crowded but I had to wait in line to get my fabric cut at Joann's and it took me a good half hour to forty-five minutes to get it cut and then another twenty in line to get it all paid for. And for all of those that don't know the horrors of Black Friday shopping then good for you. You still have you're innocence.

Keith woke up to a bustling house and muffled noise from beyond an unfamiliar closed bedroom door. He looked around for his glasses and a clock. He found a clock before he found his glasses. Bringing the clock extremely close to his face Keith read the time and it was ridiculously early in the morning for this much buzz and activity. 6:32 in the morning was a time when sane people were sleeping. Definitely not up and about. Keith groaned and put the digital clock back on the small nightstand he had found it. Suddenly it hit him. He wasn't back in his apartment. He wasn't in his bed and this most definitely was not his home. Bolting upright Keith took in the sight of the new room as best he could considering that he was nearly blind without his contacts or glasses.

He could tell that there were posters of some sort covering most of the walls and several neatly framed and hung pictures. There was a desk with a roller chair on a plastic mat to keep the carpet from being damaged. A walk in closet was left slightly opened and had more posters covering the door. And in the middle of the floor there was a pile of blankets and pillows. Keith got out of the bed he had been previously sleeping on to examine the pile more closely. Upon closer inspection Keith found Lance sleeping underneath the mass of blanket.

Keith poked Lance in the face once...twice........ Lance groaned and blinked open his eyes. He gave a bit of a start when he saw Keith but then relaxed when he realized who was hovering over him. "Keeeeeith. Why are you waking me up so early?" Lance whined, his words slurred slightly from sleep.

"Why is there so much noise this early in the morning? Is your family made entirely of morning people?" Keith questioned. Obviously the morning people comment didn’t apply to Lance seeing he was still in bed right now. "Also where are my glasses? I can't see crap right now."

Lance shifted under his blankets before answering. "'S probably cause of Black Friday. Papa's always been one to buy a crap ton of stuff cause of all the sales and crap. Used to be Grammy. Now lemme go s'eep Keef." Lance rolled over and fell back asleep.

Keith frowned but didn't want to wake Lance again. Guess he'll just have to deal with being blind for the foreseeable future. He stands up and tries to search for his glasses. It takes him about ten minutes of blindly searching before stumbling upon them on the desk next to his jacket and the dish he had brought with him yesterday. Keith puts on his glasses and tip toes to the door, careful to not to step on Lance who's sprawled out on the floor. Cautiously, Keith opens the door to find an empty hallway. Padding down said hallway and then down the stairs where Keith finds himself in a hurricane of activity as the extended McClain household prepared for the new day. Keith picked his way through the chaos and found himself in the kitchen/dining area. Coran was there slicing up fresh fruit while Alfor was attending to something in a large pot. There were several children and teens sitting at the bar ranging in ages from about four to sixteen. All of them were in some state of sleepiness from being woken up so early in the morning. In total, they took up eight of the ten bar stools. Coran started dishing up the fruit to the kids at the bar. That's when he noticed Keith skirting around the edges of the loose crowd and weaving through the other adults standing randomly through the the room.

"Keith! I'm glad to see that you're up and awake enough to join us! We're just getting breakfast done so why not have some? The first shift of Black Friday shopping will be starting soon and we're going to need your help watching the younger children. That is if you don't mind too terribly." Coran says in a cheery tone that does not belong to anyone before 10am and their third cup of coffee or energy drink.

Alfor looks over his shoulder to his significant other. "Leave him alone Coran. He's just woken up and hasn't eaten yet. Not to mention Lance is probably still sleeping." He continues to stir the contents of the pot in front of him.

"You're right." Coran says in a more mild tone then suddenly yells, "Alisha!"

A teen with darker skin and extremely curly brown hair pulled up into a ponytail came into the kitchen. She was fully awake and ready to go. "Yes Uncle Coran?" She asks, her voice doesn't hold any hint of being tired or sleepy.

Coran nods at her response. "I need you to go wake up Lance and tell him to get his tush down here or I'm sending Allura up there with the bucket. Chop chop!" Coran then ushered the teen out of the kitchen and off to wake her cousin.

It hadn't been more than a minute between the time Alisha left to the time Allura came wandering in. And of course not too far behind her was Shiro, both of them still dressed in pajamas and sporting custom styled bed heads. Keith shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot a bit when he realized that he was still in yesterday's clothes. So to somewhat try to calm his nerves he took one of the remaining two bar stools. Allura smiled sleepily at Keith then yawned.

"Morning Keith." She said as she yawned. "Oh goodness. It's much too early for any of this but Papa insists that we do this every year." Keith hummed and slowly blinked his eyes trying to get them to stay open. "It used to be Grammy that would get us all up and moving but when she passed away a few years ago I guess the responsibility was unanimously put onto Papa and he's done a wonderful job keeping all of the traditions straight and getting everything organized."

Shiro comes up behind Allura and gives her a sleepy peck on the cheek. He wraps his arms around Allura and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Yes." He says in a low sleep-ridden voice. "And he does a wonderful job at that."

Allura was about to respond but Alisha came back into the kitchen and beelined it over to Allura. "Allura, Lance won't get up and Uncle Coran said that you could do something with a bucket?"

Allura smiled evilly then looked to Shiro. "Shiro darling, would you like to help me wake my baby brother?" Shiro looked uncertain but agreed anyway. He knew better than to refuse when Allura became this way. Allura's smile became wider. "Great! Then let's go get Lance."

And then she was off with Shiro following her. Keith had a bad feeling and decided to stay out of this. Not two minutes later there was a high pitched scream and angry yelling that followed. Soon Allura was racing through the kitchen and a sopping wet Lance wasn't too far behind.

"Allura!! I will get you back and it doesn't matter if I have to break into your house!!" Lance yelled.

Several people were shoved out of the way in Lance's attempt to get ahold of his sister. Multiple yells could be heard throughout the house marking the two siblings' route through the house. The two did something like a dance. Allura jumping around and evading Lance whereas the other tried to keep up and grab at his sister. This little dance went on until Alfor grabbed Lance roughly on the shoulders and brought him to a standstill. Coran tsked at Lance and lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Lance! You know that you're a part of this tradition just like anyone else. Now hurry fast as get ready. It's almost time for the first shift to head out and I need you to watch your cousins." Coran chastises.

Alfor moves so his left hand is placed lightly on his son's right shoulder. Lance grumbles and leaves to go get ready. Keith watches with sleepy eyes. He flopped down on the bar so that his head was buried in his arms and groaned. It seems that it was going to be a loooong day.

~~~

Keith had never been Black Friday shopping but he didn't plan on doing it again any time soon. All of the stores were ridiculously crowded and horrendously loud. Keith regretted taking the offer to go out shopping sometime around noon instead of just staying with some of Lance's relatives back at the house and watching the younger children. But of course you can't say no to the people that extended their hospitality to you. Not to mention that one of them is basically your boss. So Keith bared through it. All he did was drive around with unknown relatives to multiple stores and help carry everything back out to the cars. It was exhausting. When the sun started to set and the crowds started to lessen the McClains finally called it a night.

They had all converged back at the house and had mostly leftovers for dinner. Most of the younger cousins were in the living room watching a movie whereas the majority of the adults were still in the dining room conversing and bragging about the sales they had found and their other various shopping tales.

Keith sat in the corner of a couch and watched the movie with the younger McClains. He was sitting peacefully when something flickered at the edge of his peripheral vision. Looking to the side he was startled to see Lance there with his camera. Keith gave an unmanly squeak before smacking the camera out of his face.

"Hey! Don't treat Josey like that!" Lance said sounding mildly angered. He stood up and coddled his camera as if it was his child. 

"Then don't stick it in my face!" Keith retorted while staring up at Lance from the couch.

Lance made a mocking face. His features scrunched up and lips pulled into a pucker. "What's the matter? You camera shy?"

"No, you're just annoying." Keith mildly glared at Lance.

Suddenly there was someone tugging at his pant leg. Keith looked down to see Alisha laying on the floor and staring up at him and her cousin. She had a huge smile spread across her face that could possibly rival Pidge's.

"Are you guys daaaaaaatiiiiiiing?" She asked in a slightly derisive tone with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Upon her saying that Keith's face quickly became red and he stuttered out a response. "N-n-no! Why would you think that? We've only known each other for-"

Lance interrupted his voice slightly shaky as well, "like two weeks at the most!"

Alisha's grin became wider. "Awww, you guys finish each other's sentences! You guys are so a couple."

"Alisha leave us alone." Lance said in a low warning tone.

Alisha just shrugged then flipped onto her stomach and literally slithered away. Once she was a safe distance away from them the two boys found themselves in a very awkward situation. Lance tried to say something multiple times but then kind of just gave up and left. Keith had curled himself into a ball and watched the rest of the movie peering over his knees and through his bangs.

~~~

A few hours later Keith and Lance bayed their goodbyes and left to catch the last bus back to their apartment complex. The bus ride home from the McClain household was strained and awkward. Neither of them talked to the other. Keith only said something when they were at their apartment doors.

"I'm glad that you invited me over for thanksgiving. It was a lot of fun." There was a slight hesitation before he continued. "I'll see you when I see you I guess." And with that Keith walked into his apartment and locked the door.

Outside in the hallway stood a slightly stunned Lance with warmth welling in his chest. He stood there and started at the door Keith had disappeared behind. Still stunned a bit, Lance walked into his own apartment. Once inside and alone he sighed a sigh saturated with lovesickness. Dang it. He was falling, and falling hard, for Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS! Finally I was able to get more plot moving stuff in and more Klance moments! XD I didn't have Pidge there to torcher Lance so I invented Alisha. :3 This fic will more or less be written in real time so that I have more time to fit things in and get to where I want it to be fore the Christmas chapter. So please look forward to that! ;)
> 
> And as always please comment and leave feedback! You guys are the only reason that I'm even writing this fic! So keep 'em coming!


	7. Sexy Dancing and Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thanksgiving behind them Keith goes back to his regularly scheduled dance classes and Lance continues to look for his muse for his next video. I guess Keith is a pretty good subject. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!!!!!!! THIS FIC HAS HIT OVER 1000 HITS AND 100 KUDOS!!! You guys Imma cry form how much love you send me through the comments. T^T Like I didn't expect how much praise and attention that this fic is getting. And it's all because you guys like my Klance ramblings. :') Anyway here's the next chapter!

Saturday had come and gone and now it was Sunday. At the moment Keith was helping Pidge unload all of their stuff from the taxi they took from the airport. Pidge was talking nonstop about everything and anything that had happened while they had been with their family and Keith kinda just tuned them out. It took them a few trips to get everything out of the taxi and up to the apartment. Apparently Mrs. Holt had sent back several gifts with Pidge for Lance, Hunk, and himself. After everything had been brought up to the apartment Pidge settled on the couch while Keith went to the kitchen to get dinner started. Pidge continued to babble about family members and certain events that had happened over the weekend and Keith continued to tune them out for the most part. It wasn't until Pidge said something that finally caught Keith's interest as he was cooking.

"So how was your thanksgiving with Lance?" Pidge asks from their position on the couch in the living room. They sounded like a mother asking her child how school went. 

Keith had been making a salad for a side dish and stopped chopping up lettuce to look over at Pidge for a second. Once he had mostly gotten over the fact of what Pidge had just asked Keith answered. "It was fine. Lance has way too many people in his family. That was really the only downside." He then went back to chopping up the lettuce and putting it into the colander so it could be washed before eaten.

"Just fine?" Pidge pressed.

Keith hummed. "Yep, just fine. Did you think something would happen?"

"Yeah." Pidge deadpanned. "I thought you would've made a move or something." They sounded slightly disappointed but other than that there was no emotion in their voice whatsoever.

Keith did a kind of spit take without the awkward spray of liquid from his lips and flipped around to stare at Pidge. The knife Keith had been holding clattered to the countertop with a metallic clang. Hearing the reaction made Pidge all the more sure that something really had happened during the holiday festivities. They turned around and stared at Keith with a smug smile plastered on their face.

"Oh ho?" A teasing note now colored their voice. "So something did happen? Are you sure that thanksgiving was," Pidge brought up their hands and did air apostrophes. "just fine?"

"You know what? I don't like where this conversation is going. You can finish dinner. I am leaving now and there's nothing you can do that will get me to come out of my room before morning. I will see you never. Now goodnight!" Keith left the kitchen and retreated to his bedroom.

"You know that you can't hide from me forever!! I won these rights when you totally failed at Overwatch!!" Pidge yells at Keith's retreating back. "Oh, this is so much fun." They muttered to themself.

~~~

Keith got through his workday and was left in his studio alone. Deciding that this would make an idea opportunity to just dance and get at least some of the stress out of his system. He stashed his bag in a corner and pulled his phone out, looking for a song that caught his eye.

As he scrolled through his extensive K-pop library he came upon Expect by Girl's Day. It was one of the newer songs that he had found through clicking on random YouTube videos until he had found it at around 3 or so in the morning. He had started learning it and found that it was a fairly easy routine for him. Sadly he didn't have his practice suspenders but digging through his bag found him in position of a pair of white shoelaces. He tied them to the belt loops on his joggers. He never understood why they were there in the first but they proved useful to him now. The dig for the shoelaces had proved the coincidentally he did have his heels in his bag from practicing another dance sometime last week. He tugged off his usual Adidas Classics so as to pull on the 4 inch black heels. He stood up and wobbled a bit from not being used to walking in the new heightened shoes. Once he found his balance Keith made his way over to the stereo and hooked up his phone. There was a bit of a delay and Keith hurried to position. The song started and Keith went through the moves as best he could since he hadn't practiced this specific dance in awhile.

~~~

Lance had been summoned to Lions Castle for some sort of request from his Papa. At first he had grumbled because he still hadn't gotten this week's video recorded. He had been heading back after running several papers and packages to several teachers and classrooms before his Papa let him go on his way. As Lance walked through the hallways slightly familiar music reached his ears. It sounded kind of like music Keith had been listening to when he had first moved in. Lance followed his ears and found himself standing just outside of one of the slightly smaller studio classrooms. Lance opened the door just a crack and what he saw surprised him to no end.

On the other side of the door Lance saw Keith wearing impossibly tall heels while dancing very erotically. Keith was dressed in tight fitting exercise clothing, a pair of black joggers with a few red lines acting as accents and a black sleeveless turtleneck crop top. None of his clothing did anything to hide the curves of their owner but accentuated them beautifully. Keith was crouched down so that he was basically sitting on the heels of his feet. He bounced up and down slightly as he opened and closed his bent legs. Then he stood up and pulled the two strings he hand hanging over with shoulder like suspenders down so that they rested on the outside of his forefingers. Then Keith started circling those hips of his. And oh man did it give a new meaning to 'bring it around town’. Lance stood there in a stupor before quickly snapping out of it and pulling out his phone to record the sight before him so as to share it with the rest of the world.

There was more hip circling and Lance thought that he might lose it. It was much to much for his poor little bi heart to take. This boy, man, that stood in front of him and danced like a goddess of love, was his neighbor and he had to use every ounce of self control to not just run in there and kiss Keith right then and there. Lance got almost two full minutes before the song ended and Keith stretched. He had a heartwarming smile on his flushed face as he kicked off the heels and put his other shoes back on. The laces were untied from his joggers and he started to pack everything up. It was then that Lance quickly shut off his phone and hurried down the hallway. A crap eating grin plastered on his face. Well, now he had footage for his next video. Let's see how the public would react to Keith's dancing.

At home Lance recorded a short beginning and ending clip for his little video before he started editing everything together. It couldn't have been more that two hours before everything was finished and then posted. Almost immediately there were questions and inquiries about the dancer in Lance's most recent video. Then someone linked the dancer to the video Pidge had posted last week with Keith guest starring. Soon there were demands on the topic of if Keith had his own YouTube channel and what the name of it was. Lance tried to answer as many questions as he could but in the end he just couldn't keep up with all of the comments that flooded his inbox.

~~~

Pidge had been checking out their stats and comments on their TechnoGeek channel when a very enraged Keith came storming out of his room. He had come home not too long ago and it was a surprise to Pidge that he had come out before dinner.

“Hey. I didn’t think you were going to come out of your room before dinner. Did something happen?” Pidge asked in a non-interested tone. They turned back to their laptop that sat on their lap and continued to scroll through their comment notifications.

“I AM GOING TO KILL LANCE. I’m going to kill him and there’s no way you’re going to stoop me!!” Keith basically screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to find a pair of matching shoes.

Pidge burst out laughing. “What did he do?” They asked through their laughter.

“He posted a video that’s what!!” Keith yelled and then slammed the door.

Pidge turned their attention back to their laptop and searched up Lance’s channel. The featured video was the one that Pidge guessed that this was the video that had Keith's knickers all up in a twist. They watched said video and then started laughing.

"Oh ho Lance! You're going to be in a world of pain." Pidge said as they wiped away tears from the corners of their eyes.

~~~

It had been maybe ten minutes after Lance had posted the video about Keith when furious knocking pounded on his front door. Lance didn't want to get up but Hunk was at work at the moment so he had to. When he opened the door he came face to face with a Keith that was mad as a raving hornet.

Oh boy. This wasn't going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance Keith was doing was the song he had been listening to earlier. It's called Expect (or Expectation) by Girl's Day. The part that Lance watched started at 0:32 all the way til the end. I'll link a specific cover that I found. It's mirrored so if you guys want to learn it go ahead. ;) In this specific cover Keith is dancing the chick in the blue shirt's part. Have fun with that. ;3
> 
> I shall see you in the next chapter! Please don't forget to comment and leave your feedback!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEziXE3uogg


	8. Let's at Least Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened Keith has avoided Lance for a few days and refuses to even talk to him. This sends Lance into quite the slump. Now it's Pidge's responsibility to get the two idiots to at least talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and screamed at the two telling them that they just needed make up otherwise this was going to end horribly. But that's what Pidge is for. ;)

“He won’t even talk to me Hunk! As soon as he even catches the slightest glimpse he turns and talks off in the other direction.” Lance was moaning in despair over the loss of a potential friendship that might have turned into a romantic relationship if it had been well looked after. But of course Lance had gone and ruined any sort of chance he would have had with Keith over that stupid video he had posted. He rolled over on the couch so that he was now laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. “He hates now. Plain and simple. Keith hates me and it’s all because of the video I posted and I’m just so stupid!!” Lance presses the palms of his hands into his eyes and then drags them down his face as he cry/laughs himself into sobbing a bit.

“I wish I could help but there’s seriously nothing I can do. This is all on you buddy.” Hunk says from the kitchen as he prepares for his next video. “I’m going start filming soon so I need you to either be super quiet or move yourself to your room. I’d love to sit out here and listen to you talk about your feelings but I missed last week’s post because I was with Shay and her family.”

Lance sighed and sat up and moved to leave. “Yeah sure, just save me some after you’re finished.” Lance made his way to his room, swaying slightly.

“You know I always do!” Hunk called after him.

When he got into his room Lance threw himself on his bed and laid in stillness. After a few minutes of thinking he pulled out his phone and checked his various social media profiles. Anything and everything he could do to at least try to get Keith off of his mind.

~~~

Keith had barricaded himself in his room and refused to come out when it wasn’t completely necessary. He was still slightly fuming over the entire youtube fiasco. He had watched the video several times and over time he would refresh it there would be more and more comments. Most of them were positive, asking about who he was and if he had a youtube channel were the most common. There were a lot that commented about how amazing he was to be able to dance like that in heels that high. Others said that he looked so hot and that they wish they could date him. Keith found those comments to be incredibly creepy and wished he could delete them. Even so the internet’s reaction to his ‘sexy dancing’, as quite a few people called it, was overwhelming to say the least. It made Keith wonder what would happen if he did create a channel for his dancing. Would it get this much of a reaction?

There was a knock on his door just then. “Go away Pidge, I don’t want to talk to you.” Keith said not necessarily putting any emotion his his voice. He continued to scroll through the comments on the video. 

“As harsh as that is I am still going to talk to you. So you can either open the door and let me in or I can open it myself and bust your door down. It’s your choice.” Pidge says from the other side of the door.

Keith throws his phone on his bed before going and opening the door slightly. He peers out at stares at Pidge. “The door’s open. What do you want and be snappy.”

“I think it’s you that’s being snappy.” Pidge retorts.

“Fine, I’ll just shut the door again.”

“NO.” Pidge says sternly. “We’re talking about this and we’re doing it now. But I need you to either step out of your room or let me in.”

Keith pondered his options for a bit before deciding. “I’ll come out. I don’t need you coming in and destroying my room.”

Pidge frowned as they moved out of the way so Keith could come out of his room. When Keith was standing in the hallway with Pidge he stared at the younger with detest. “Great, you got me out of my room, now what do you want.”

“I want you to talk to Lance.” Pidge said bluntly.

“Nope! That’s not going happen!” Keith motions to go backing his room but is stopped by Pidge.

“I seriously need you to talk to him. Over the past few days he has been moping around like a kicked puppy. I know you’ve been avoiding him but nothing is going to get better if you avoid him as he follows you around. It’s only going to drive the wedge that's already between you two farther. Usually I'm the one teasing you guys for your relationship problems but this time it's gone too far." Keith looked down at Pidge. They looked genuinely concerned about their friend and his wellbeing.

Keith wasn't entirely certain if he really could forgive Lance for filming him without consent and then proceeding to post it on YouTube. There were just somethings that you shouldn't do, Keith thought that they had bonded a little bit during thanksgiving with Lance's family. But Keith guessed it didn't mean much if Lance had decided that their friendship wasn't worth more than a few thousand views and another couple dozen of subscribers. But then Pidge's words rang out in his head. 'I want you to talk to him.' If all Keith had to do was talk to Lance then there shouldn't be too much of a problem. "I'll think about it." Keith said lowly. "But I'm not going to guarantee anything right now."

Pidge smiled a bit, looking relieved. "He really likes you Keith. I don't know why he would do something like this. All I know is that he really really likes you. Just, please give him a chance."

Keith nodded. "I said I'll think about it." And with that he retreated back into his room.

Over the next hour or so Keith rewatched the video about him and some of the other videos Lance has recently posted. There was just something about Lance that made Keith want to forgive him almost immediately, maybe it was his smile? The way he gets so excited about new products? Or maybe it was even the way he was able to make everyone around him become at ease.

Maybe it was because every time Keith watched one of Lance's videos he would get butterflies in his stomach and had the irresistible urge to smile along with that idiot. Keith threw his phone on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He tried to breath evenly and try to get his heart rate down to a somewhat normal speed. It wasn't doing much.

"Please, please don't tell me this is really happening." He begged muttering into his hands. "It's getting too hard to stay mad at him."

After a moment of contemplating his options Keith got up and headed out. He didn't bother with shoes or do anything about his sloppy appearance. He just barreled out of the door and over to Lance and Hunk's apartment. He stood in front of the door for a bit debating on if he should go back but realized that he had forgotten his keys in his room and Pidge will most likely not open the door until he had sorted things out with Lance. Keith sighed and knocked on the door. When the door opened he saw Lance there and when Lance realized who had knocked he visibly flinched. The action pulled a bit at Keith's heartstrings. Keith realized that when Lance had seen him he thought he was going to get another tongue lashing.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore." Lance's voice was low and sounded a bit strained, as if he was trying to not break down at that moment.

Keith looked away and down at the floor. "That was my intention but I guess Pidge convinced me otherwise. They said that I needed to at least try to talk to you. Said you've been acting like a kicked puppy lately."

Lance laughed bitterly. "I guess you could say that."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Keith cleared his throat and said something. "Would you care to let me in? I mean I guess we could talk out here but I'd rather do it in a more private setting."

"Oh, um yeah." Lance moved out of the way and opened the door so as to let Keith into his apartment.

Keith walked in and Lance closed the door. He then proceeded to lead Keith to the couches. They both sat on opposite sides of the room. Silence reined for a bit longer and awkwardness started to set in. Lance had curled himself into a little ball, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. It was a sad sight for Keith.

"I'm sorry that I posted that video without telling you first. I can take it down if you want." Lance doesn't look up as he speaks.

"It's....fine." Lance raised his head a bit. "It was still not fine for you to post it in the first place but there's been quite a bit of a positive response to this whole fiasco." Keith was quiet for a moment before continuing. "I'm still mad at you for it but I guess we should make the best of this situation." Lance gives Keith a questioning look. "What I mean is," Keith sighs. "I'm thinking about starting a YouTube channel of my own for my dancing, and I mean, that is if you want, you don't have to but." Keith stuttered a bit, he face heating up a bit. "Frick! Why is this so hard?! What I'm trying so say is will you help me set it up?"

Lance was silent and Keith squirmed a bit before abruptly standing. "I'm sorry. I just pushed this onto you and I understand if you'd rather not work with me. I tried Pidge, I really did." Keith made a beeline for the front door but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. Keith looked back an saw Lance. His eyes were a bit misty and he looked relieved.

"No, no! I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard so I wasn't prepared for this!" Lance explained quickly. "I thought that I had ruined any chance of friendship with you. But when you asked if I would work with you it surprised me. I thought that you hated me!" He had let go of Keith's wrist so as to wipe away the forming tears in his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it any more.” Keith said awkwardly. He wasn’t expecting Lance to cry or at least not to tear up. He was so not prepared for this. “We’re going to try this out, hopefully we can come to terms and become friends again.” Keith was surprised by what had just come out of his mouth. Was he sure that he meant that? He knew that he did want to become friends with Lance again but maybe what he was feeling was deeper? “Anyway!” Keith said louder than anticipated. “Do you have a pen? I can give you my number and we can talk more in depth about this whole thing later!” Keith just really wanted to get out of the situation that he had put himself in.

Lance nodded and pulled out a pen from one of the coat pockets that had been having on the wall next to the door. Keith hastily grabbed it and wrote his cell number on Lance’s hand. He gave the pen back and opened the door.

“I’ll see you later then.” Keith said over his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Lance said mildly.

And then Keith was gone and the door was shut. In the hallway you could find a brightly blushing Keith leaning against the door before walking down the hall to his own apartment, face still a bright red. He leaned against the wall next to his apartment door. Still blushing, he covered his face for a moment before dragging his hands down his face and sighing.

“I’m a grown man acting like a 7th grader with a crush on Valentine’s Day. Pidge is going to have a heck of a lot of fun with how this turned out.” Keith muttered before knocking on the door and praying that Pidge could hold out til tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT ENDED OK AND I'M NOT SURE IF I LIKED IT. Please let me know what you think by commenting and leaving feedback for this chapter. ^w^


	9. Processing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feels emotionally confused after meeting with Lance and then raw after he tries to talk to Pidge. Keith shuts himself off from the rest of the world and tries to comprehend what he's trying to do in terms of fixing his friendship with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this chapter like none other. I fought and struggled with this stupid thing for days before it became at least a semblance of a somewhat thought out chapter. Hopefully I can get this fic to where it needs to be for the cute Christmas arc that I have planned. :3
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting so patiently while I fought with this thing. Enjoy the chapter! ^w^

There was a lot that had happened in such a short period of time that Keith was sure that the world had gone insane. First he was semi falling in love with Lance then he hated his guts then they had become semi friends again. When Keith saw Lance's tearful eyes he had almost felt desperate to become Lance's friend again that he rushed right into it. There was no rebuilding of trust or slowly getting to know each other. They both just kind of jumped right in. That was never a good decision in any situation. 

He opened the door and walked into the living room. Pidge hadn't moved from their spot on the couch. Their laptop balanced on their knees. They stared at Keith and he stayed quiet. "Sooo, how'd it go? What happened?" Pidge asked, their eyes narrowed slightly. It was almost like they had expected Keith to come home with a black eye and split lip. 

"It was terrible. I never want to go through that again in my entire life. There was so much awkwardness and Lance almost cried and I tried to make things get back to normal but I think I just made everything worse. And I...." Keith rambled, he let the majority of his feelings flow out of him. He almost started hyperventilating when he thought about everything that had happened.

"Sufficient answer for my first question. Doesn't really answer the second one but it's a start." Pidge sighed. "Let's take a deep breath and answer the question. Ok?"

Keith nodded. He drew in a few deep breaths before they both settled down for the conversation that was going to happen. There was a long silence between the two. Pidge looking at Keith and Keith staring down at the ground. He hated this, there was too much going on. Everything needed to slow down. He wanted time to just stand still. 

"What happened?" Pidge asks carefully. It was obvious that Keith had gone through a lot over the past ten minutes and Pidge needed to test the waters to see what information he could pull from Keith without sending him into a sobbing mess. 

Keith inhales deeply through his nose, he hold the breath for a moment before letting it all go in a huge whoosh through his parted lips. "We talked."

"Is that all?"

"It was awkward and terrible and rushed.”

“Alright." Pidge pondered a bit over their next question. "What did you two talk about?” Pidge said, they had to be more specific with their questions or else they would get extremely vague answers. It was almost like pulling teeth instead of information from Keith.

“We tried to talk about the whole incident and I said that it was ok but that I was still mad at him for posting the video and that it was ok I guess then I got nervous and said I was interested in creating a YouTube channel and I asked him if he would help me set it up," Keith took a deep breath before continuing with his rapid fire rendition of what had happened. "but then he didn't respond so I got nervous and took that as a no and I tried to leave but he stopped me and I looked at him and it looked like he was going to cry, like he was going to cry Pidge! So I was just like, Frick this is going to end very badly. But then he said that he was happy because he thought that I hated him, and to be honest I did for a little bit but that doesn't matter anymore, so then one thing lead to another and I grabbed his hand and wrote my number on his palm. Then I left and now I'm telling you everything that happened." Keith let out a bit of a sigh when he finished his little story. Keith had forgotten what it felt like when he had someone there to just listen to him. It had been a long time since he had opened up this much to any one person. 

Silence stretched between the two for a good while before Keith dared to even glance at Pidge. When he did, Keith saw that Pidge had a huge face splitting grin on their face. Oh dear, that's never a good sign. Keith bristled and tried to prepare himself for whatever Pidge had planned.

"Sooooooo... Not only did you and Lance make up, you gave him your number?" They nudged Keith playfully. 

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I did." Keith shifted uncomfortably, all of the safety and peace he had felt not too long ago vanished like smoke in the wind. 

"But on top of all that," Pidge made large sweeping motions, gesturing about so as to include everything. "you held hands." Pidge crossed their arms and leaned in so that their face was maybe six inches from Keith's extremely flushed face.

Keith didn't know that it was humanly possible for his face to get as hot as it was. When Pidge said it like that Keith's mind flashed back to when he had held Lance's hand so he could write his number on the others palm. Frick, Pidge was right. He did technically hold hands with Lance.

"Haha, nope!! Nope this is not happening right now!" Keith said as he stared wide eyed at Pidge then he jumped up off of the couch and made a beeline for his bedroom. This was one conversation that could most definitely wait for another day. Preferably one far far away in the distant future.

Keith slammed and locked his door as soon as he entered his room. There was pounding coming from the other side with Pidge yelling profanities and trying to get Keith to open the door. Keith sat on his bed with his legs pulled to his chest and stared angrily at the door until Pidge finally gave up and left. Keith buried his head in his knees and stayed there for a long while. After about an hour Keith fell asleep still curled up with his phone in his hand.

~~~

Keith just needed to get away from everything so he threw himself into his job. And when he had time left before or after his short shift at the Academy he volunteered around town. Sometimes at an animal shelter others at a soup kitchen and then there were the rare private dance lessons that he had been advertising. Keith basically did anything and everything to stay out of his apartment. Keith was good at avoiding things. He had to be with all of the rough schools he had attended durning his Jr. and High School years. To put it simply, Keith ran away. He ran away from Lance, from Pidge, from his own feelings. He ran away and tried to not look back but he couldn't help but to steal a few glances behind him. And what he saw made him run faster.

Pidge had tried to get him to talk but Keith would have none of it. He locked himself in his room and didn't bend to Pidge's threats of knocking down the door again. Keith just wanted to be left alone. There was just too much to process and distractions were never good. Keith texted Shiro a few times just so that he could talk to someone who at least knew a part of his past.

Lance had actually texted him during this period of time where Keith had basically cut himself off from the rest of the world. None of his texts even mentioned the YouTube channel that they had talked about for those few seconds before Keith had skipped out. All of them asked how he was doing, what was up, if he was ok. All of the little domestic things that friends do for each other. Keith tried to ignore Lance's attempts to reach out but something about the little messages that he received from the other made his heart flutter a bit. This didn't bode well with him running away from everything so he silenced all notifications from Lance. 

Keith had just finished his last class and was packing up so he could get going over to the animal shelter. He didn't make it too far. After his last student had left Keith followed but was stopped by a larger built man.

Keith looked up at him and slowly recognized him as the other man from way back when he had first moved here. He had never properly introduced himself and Keith had seen him maybe twice since that first time.

“Uh, hi. I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Keith says sounding unsure.

Before the man could answer a dark skinned woman came out from behind him. She had silver hair with barely showing black roots that was neatly swept into a tightly wound bun. Keith recognized her almost instantaneously from all of the time they had spent together the week or so before.

"This is Hunk, Lance's roommate and your other next door neighbor." Allura said as she walked over to Keith. 

"Allura. What's up? Is there something wrong?" Keith questioned carefully. He had an idea of why she was here but didn't want to think about it. He held onto the vain hope that Allura was here for a different reason and not for the one he thought she was here for. 

"You're avoiding him again." She said, a tinge of sadness painted her voice.

Hunk sighed from behind her. "He's even worse than before when you wouldn't talk to him at all. It's almost like you gave him a bit of false hope and it crushed him even more than before."

Keith looked away. He stared at the floor, unwilling to look into Hunk or Allura's eyes. He knew that at some point, someone was going to approach him about the subject. "I know." Keith took a breath. "I know that I've been avoiding him. I didn't mean to hurt him this badly."

"Why? I know Lance made you angry when he posted that video of you but I thought Pidge was able to make you guys at least talk to each other. What happened?"

Keith's shoulders slumped, still staring at the ground. "I rushed into everything. It's not his fault. It's mine, it's mine." Keith's eyes began to water. No, he would not break down here. He had to hide the tears until he was far away and tucked into his own little corner. He couldn't bare to burden anyone with his feelings.

Suddenly he was being embraced by Allura. Keith could smell the faint floral scent of her perfume. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she whispered, "It wasn't your fault. If anything Lance is the one who started everything so I guess it's his fault."

Keith let out a choked laugh. "I've never had a lasting relationship with anyone other than Shiro, and when he left I didn't keep in contact with him. Even when I tried to make friends there was no one that stuck by my side. Why should this be any different?" Keith hated this. It was almost like talking with one of the counselors that his many foster parents had set him up with. They wanted to know what he was feeling, how he was doing, if he was getting along with his classmates and if he was making friends. He was taking antidepressants by the age of fourteen and had stopped around eighteen when he couldn't pay for them anymore. He had been good for a while. Working relationships and his somewhat friendships with his roommates were all that he had. He had dated a few guys but it was never anything serious. But this, Lance, was taking a huge toll on him emotionally and was starting to tax him physically as well. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It's alright." Allura said reassuringly. "Building lasting relationships take time." She gave a breathy laugh. "Like a ridiculous amount of time. It's also a skill that you have to work at and gain experience with. Not everyone you meet will stick with you forever." There was a bit of silence. "So just give him a chance, ok?"

Keith nodded, his voice was tearful and close to breaking when he spoke in a hushed tone. "Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons this chapter is as long as it is and not like 700 words is because of a comment that shy__celestial posted on the last chapter. :) So I thank you so much for the bit of brain food that helped with this chapter!! ^w^


	10. Just Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confronts Lance and it goes a heck of a lot better than the last time. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of Keith for facing his fears! Also there's some really deep stuff going on here so yeah. Basically they tell each other a summarized version of their life stories. :3 Also they are weebs. -w-

Keith fidgeted as he stood in front of Hunk and Lance's door. He had been standing there for at least five minutes if not ten. This was so much easier when Keith had run it through his head but now he was doubting himself. There were so many things that could go wrong and maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe Keith could move back to his old apartment where there was nothing as complicated as what was happening now. There was no trying to impress his crush or battling with his inner demons and anxiety over what Lance thought of him. It had been all good at the beginning but now it was just too stressful for Keith to handle on his own.

Keith extended his right arm, his knuckles inches from the door. Inches away from knocking and talking to Lance. Inches away from taking the first step to solve this entire mess. Or maybe not, Keith pulled back. There's always tomorrow and tomorrow sounds so much better than today. But before Keith could retreat back into the comfortable safeness of his room in his apartment, the door opened.

Keith let out a surprised sound, and a very unmanly one at that, as Hunk came out of his apartment. When he heard the sound he looked up to see Keith awkwardly standing in the hallway. Hunk smiled gently as he partially closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad to see that you're giving him a chance." Hunk smiled at Keith again.

'Welp, there is no getting out of this.' Keith thought to himself as he tried to smiled back up at Hunk. His smile was awkward and it felt forced. 

"Lance is in the living room trying to be at least a little bit productive today." Then he turned back to shout into the apartment. "Lance!" There was a muffled answer. "There's someone here to talk to you. I'll send them in so you better be at least somewhat decent." Hunk turned back to Keith. "You should be ok." Hunk placed a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder. "Please don't push yourself too hard. I know Lance is a bit much at times but he really is a good guy at heart." And with that Hunk ushered Keith into the apartment and shut the door.

Keith was slightly stunned. Hunk was far more gentle than Pidge had been when it came to this topic and that was something greatly appreciated. Keith stepped tentatively as he walked through the apartment so as to get to the living room. Once there Keith could see Lance sitting on the couch with his laptop on a TV tray in front of him. Wrapped up in a nest of blankets, various food containers and dishes along with candy wrappers and several open and emptied cans of Voltron lay about him in a hurricane of chaos. Apparently Lance had caught Keith out of the corner of his eye which caused him to turn and make eye contact with Keith. There were several emotions that flashed across his face. Keith didn't want to meet Lance's gaze so he opted for staring at his shoes instead. A long awkward silence stretched between the two. Then Keith decided that he was going to be the one to finish this even though he was completely and utterly terrified.

"I'm, I'm sorry for ignoring and avoiding you." Keith said in a very low and airy whisper.

"I guess this is still my fault. My own stupidity lead to this." Lance replies in a low tone of his own. He looks away from Keith and stares blankly at his lap.

Keith shifts anxiously from foot to foot. This was exactly the kind of situation that made him not want to make any sort of relationship with anyone. "I'm sorry I'm so awkward." Keith said suddenly. This was something he had to get into the open if he was going to fix anything between him and Lance. "I've never really had any friends. Only acquaintances and coworkers." Keith says then whispers as he turns his attention to the floor. "I guess that's what happens when you bounce around in the system for the majority of your life."

"You were in the foster system?"

Keith was startled by how meek and innocent the question sounded. He looked up at Lance. They met gazes and Keith could see the concern shining in Lance's eyes. He paused before giving an answer. "Yeah. My parents died in a shoot out when I was five. I stayed with my grandmother in South Korea to age seven then when she died I got passed around for a year between relatives here in the States til I was eventually placed in foster care when I turned eight." Keith stared down at the floor again. "I bounced around to several foster homes. The one I stayed at the longest was when I was neighbors with Shiro. After he graduated and left for Garrison I was shuffled off to two other homes before I turned eighteen. I got a job, started college, and things lead to more things and that's how I got here."

Keith was terrified of what Lance's reaction would be so he continued to stare at the floor. Silence reigned for a bit and Keith was surprised when he found himself in Lance's embrace. Startled, Keith looked up just in time to see an unrecognizable expression on the others face before he was staring just over Lance's shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit. After the initial shock had somewhat worn off Keith leaned into the comfort that Lance was offering. Keith pressed the right side of his face to Lance's neck. His heartbeat calmed Keith just a bit but not much. 

"I'm adopted." Keith felt the words reverberated through Lance's chest and throat.

The statement made Keith's breath hitch in the back of his throat.

"Allura's biologically dad's though. When her mom died our dad confided a lot in his best friend, our papa. They dated for a few months before getting married. Allura was eight when papa move in with her and dad. Another year and a half later they adopted me. I was three by then. When they adopted me they bought the house that they're in now. From there I grew up and was surrounded by family and friends. I know that I didn't go through what you did and I never knew my parents so I can't even begin to think about the pain that you felt when you went through that. But I was bullied in elementary school for being adopted. They told me that my parents didn't want me. That I was just garbage they threw away. I can't tell you how many times I came home crying from being bullied and was consoled by my parents and Allura. Other than that I had as much of a normal life as I could." A low chuckle rumbled through Lance's chest. "And so I guess that's my life story. But the point of this is that I guess it doesn't matter about whatever you're going through or what you've been through, it's your choice to make the best of it and choose your own happy ending." They sat there, content with their positions right then. After a moment Lance pulled away, his eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears. He sniffles a bit. "Why don't we sit on the couch? I mean you don't have to but it's a heck of a ton more comfortable than just standing around." Lance smiled, it was bright and almost blinding but it made Keith feel warm inside. Like there was a miniature sun blossoming in his chest.

"Yeah, that's fine. My feet were starting to ache anyway." Keith said as Lance lead him over to the couch.

Lance laughed a bit and the sound made the tiny sun in Keith's chest grow just that much bigger. They sat on the couch after Lance had somewhat cleaned up his mess he had made. And by cleaning he really meant that Lance basically just shoved everything on the floor and moved the TV tray with his laptop a little bit further away from the couch so it wasn't in the way too much. Once they had settled in there was a comfortable silence. Keith clasped his hands in his lap and stared down at them while Lance fidgeted a bit. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Lance gave a hoarse chuckle. "I guess we've gone back to not speaking to each other again."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Keith asked, not looking up from staring at his hands. Even after basically sharing quite a bit of his dark personal past talking with anyone was a feat in and of itself.

"Well, how was your day?" Lance said in light tones.

This made Keith look up and face Lance. Lance's eyes shine a bit with genuine interest. This fact made a certain heat crawl up his neck and try to appear on his face. "Oh, well, um, I was cornered by your sister and Hunk at work when my last class let out." Keith said sounding awkward. He squirmed a bit from his awkwardness.

"Tch. Being cornered by Allura is never a good thing and it's even worse when you have Hunk there blocking the exits." Lance closed his eyes and sighed.

"It, it um, sounds like your talking from experience." A smile tugged at the bare edges of Keith's lips as if trying to smile.

"Yeah..." Lance sighed the word. "Living with my sister can get crazy especially when you try to snitch her amazing limited edition European face mask that she had gotten for her birthday that year. I'm surprised I survived through my childhood and teen years with her as my sibling."

Keith chortled a bit. "That sounds insane. Once I had a foster family that were vegans through and through and it was a nightmare living with them. They were nice people and their children never fought, like ever, but they gave off that hippie vibe and it just never sat well with me. Luckily I only spent two months with them." Keith glanced over at Lance. He laughed a bit from the look that Lance had pulled.

"I tried out vegetarianism for a bit when I was trying to loose weight for this role I had scored for this bigwig ballet company. And it was-" Lance started but was then interrupted by Keith.

"Wait. Were you a ballerina?" Keith asked, not believing what Lance had just said.

Lance scrunched up his nose, showings playful disgust. "A ballerina is what you would call a girl that dances ballet. I was a ballerino. And I was a very good one at that, thank you very much." Lance sniffed a bit as if to put on this snooty snoots air.

"Sorry, sorry." Keith smiled a bit wider, feeling more and more at ease as he talks with Lance. "So what was this role that you tried vegetarianism for?"

Lance jumped into his explanation and the rest of his story. "Well it was for..."

And for the next few hours Keith and Lance swapped stories of dance competitions and recitals. They talked about their favorite books, tv shows, and Keith even found out that both he and Lance liked quite a few of the same animes. Once that was established they launched into ranting and raving about their favorite series and moments. They argued about what would happen if things had gone differently in several situations. In the end they kind of just weebed out for hours on end. Before they knew it several hours had past and Hunk came home to find Keith and Lance fanboying heatedly over the most recent Yuri on Ice episode. One thing lead to another and they set up a date of sorts to go out and try out ice skating. Everyone else was invited at well but there was a little bit of doubt as to if everyone would be able to attend since they had planned it on a weeknight. They sent out a mass text to everyone in their group and it looked like everyone actually could make it. This brought quite the grin to Lance’s face and Keith couldn’t help smiling a bit as Lance’s mood was just so contagious.

In the end it was an experience that Keith hoped and wished that he could have again and again with Lance. There was so much that he wanted to learn about Lance. There was still a chance for this relationship to grow and become something beautiful. And Keith couldn’t wait for it to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SONS ARE FINALLY HAPPY!!! Yas! Now that everything has been sorted out we get to move onto the more fluffy bits of this fic! ^w^ Next week I'm starting up a special little project for this fic and it's going to be romantic and fluffy and I so can't wait for everything!!!!!!! XXXDDD


	11. Yaoi on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding between Lance and Keith!! Even better cause it's over Yao- I mean Yuri on Ice. ;) Also Pidge gets some nice black mail. -w-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written and then crap happened but hey I'm not a teenager any more! :D I hope to get the next few chapters out fairly close together. So be prepared for that! ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> *MAJOR YURI ON ICE SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!!* If you don't want spoilers then sorry. ^_^;;;

Keith was enjoying his rare weekday off by sleeping in and then when he woke up, lazily scrolling through his various social media accounts while still swaddled in the several quilts, comforters, and blankets that he kept on his bed during the winter months. Keith smiled at the posts that his former roommates and coworkers shared. There was a knock on his door maybe ten minutes after he had woken up. Keith checked the time and groaned. It was just past ten in the morning, what did Pidge want?

"What do you want Pidge?" Keith called from his comfortable cocoon of warmth.

"There's a special someone at the door for you and he said that he's not going to leave til he sees you." Pidge answered back, the door muffled their voice slightly.

Keith groans again. He and Lance may be on better terms after the whole heart to heart share-your-life-story thing they had the day before. But why in the world was he up this early? And coming to bother him on his day off no less. "Kaaaay." Keith draws out the word in exhausted exasperation. "I'll be out in a bit. I have to figure out how to get out of here first."

"Kay whatever. Just make sure you guys don't start making out while I'm still here. Just say the word and I'll be outta here faster than a kangaroo on Texas pavement in the middle of July." Pidge chirps, a smug tone sneaking into their voice as they feigned innocence.

Keith had been detangling himself from his blankets when Pidge said all of this. When Keith finally processed what he had just heard he completely froze in place before unmajestically toppling to the hardwood floor. He landed with a loud 'thump' and a muttered 'ooumf'. The pain that shot up his right side only multiplied the need to throttle Pidge with one of their game controller wires. 

"PIDGE!!" Keith shouts as he scrambles to get to the door. His face is burning red and he trips once before getting to the door.

When he rips the door open Keith can see the tail end of Pidge's escape into their room before they slam the door shut. Keith grumbles under his breath before venturing out to see what Lance wanted this early in the fricking morning. As he passed Pidge's door he slammed a balled fist onto the surface once before continuing down the hall. Keith yawned and scratched the back of his head as he came around the corner. He scanned the room lazily before he caught sight of Lance lounging on the couch staring at his phone in his hand. It looked like he was still in his pajamas. Lance wore baggy black and gray fleece pants with an over sized blue sweatshirt over a similarly sized purple shirt. 

"Hey." Keith called out.

Lance looked up from his phone and smiled at Keith. "Morning!" He said cheerily.

"Ew. Why are you so happy? It's not even noon yet and I haven't had my regularly scheduled Voltron yet." Keith gripes as he makes his way from the living room to the kitchen to grab said energy drink.

Lance sits up and watches Keith go to the fridge to grab a 'Fiery Wrath' flavored Voltron. Keith cracked it open and took several large gulps. When he finally stopped so as to take a deep breath, he sighed and looked over at Lance.

He was originally going to ask Lance why the frick he was here but when Keith saw the look Lance was wearing his question turned into a different one. "What? Have you never seen someone drink a Voltron before?"

"Not this early in the morning. Please tell me that you're going to eat breakfast and don't you dare tell me that that drink is your breakfast." Lance says as he moves to kneel on the couch as he leans forward onto the backrest.

His nose is scrunched up in the cutest way and...wait, what?? Did Keith just seriously think that? Did that thought really come from Keith? Keith stared at Lance again and realized that he was waiting for an answer. "O-oh, no, ha, no of course not!" Keith said awkwardly as he looked into the open fridge and pulled out a protein drink. "These are for breakfast." Keith holds the drink up so that Lance could see it before he shut the door to the fridge and turned to set down his Voltron on the counter. When he turned back to Lance the disgusted scrunchy nose look was back on his face and in full force. "Ok, fine. What do you have for breakfast?" Keith questioned as he roughly set the protein drink on the counter next to the can of Voltron. He was starting to get a bit agitated by Lance's behavior.

"Hunk usually makes something from scratch which is usually eggs and pancakes, or waffles depending on what he's feeling. Occasionally he'll make something for one of his videos and we'll have the leftovers the next morning." Lance says in a very informative tone.

"Well, good for you. I have the computer geek as a roommate, not the world famous chef." Keith said in a slightly agitated tone as he drank some of his protein shake.

"I could always bring something over if you want." The way Lance said it made it sound like more of a statement than a question.

It made Keith do a bit of a spit take into the shake bottle. He quickly tried to swallow the small mouth full that had survived through the spit take but it made him cough a bit. Lance gave Keith a concerned look but before he could do anything Keith straightened up and caught his breath. He motioned for Lance to continue talking.

Lance furrowed his brows before speaking again. "I, I know that Pidge doesn't eat much, at least nothing healthy, and it looks, like..." Lance trailed off a bit, still concerned about Keith. "Dude, are you ok?"

Keith coughed a bit before answering. "I'm fine. It just went down the wrong way." He coughed a bit more and pounded his chest two or three times. "Breakfast sounds good. I guess I should probably eat something."

Lance brightens and gets up off of the couch. "I may not be as good as Hunk but I know my way around the kitchen." Lance smiled and Keith's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh um, yeah, sure. I did some shopping yesterday, just don't go too crazy and you have to clean up after yourself." Keith says in a low voice, almost sounding embarrassed at the though of Lance making him breakfast.

Lance beamed and got to work. He knew where everything was from when Pidge would invite him and Hunk over for dinners and such. As Lance moved from one counter to the next, jumping between tasks, he hummed a soft tune. Keith moved so that he was sitting at the small bar that they had on the other side of one of the counters. As Keith watched it was almost like Lance was dancing to his own beat that Keith could just barely hear. He was completely entranced by the way Lance moved that Keith was startled when Lance set a plate in front of him piled high with scrambled eggs with two pieces of toast on the side. Keith wasn't aware that they even had bread in the apartment at the moment. Keith looked up at the other, wonder played out on his face.

Lance gave him a slightly nervous smile. "I didn't know how you liked your eggs and you didn't answer me when I asked you. So um, I hope scrambled is ok. Sorry if they're a bit bland. You guys don't have the amazing array of seasonings and spices that I'm used to." He chuckled nervously as he set a plate of eggs in front of Keith. 

They sat in silence as Keith ate and Lance busied himself with cleaning up. Keith watched as Lance walked around the small kitchen and washed dishes. When he was finished Lance collected his plate and put it in the dish washer. Keith sat at the bar and continued watching Lance. Lance glanced up and caught Keith's eye. Keith blushed red and turned away. Smiling softly Lance turned back to the pan he was washing.

"So the newest episode of Yuri on Ice came out earlier this week. Do you, maybe, wanna watch it with me?" Lance asked quietly as he scrubbed the pan he had made the eggs in.

"Really? I haven't been keeping up on it so I still need to watch last weeks episode and this weeks as well." Keith says and avoids Lance's gaze by twiddling his thumbs and picking at his fingernails absentmindedly.

"I can bring over my laptop and we can watch them together if you want." Lance smiles and looks over to see Keith look so adorable with nervous ticks trying to distract from looking directly at Lance.

"Mm yeah." Keith says softly. "Sounds good. I think I have some snacks or something around here to munch on." He adds before looking up to see Lance smiling at him from where he's standing by the sink.

"Awesome. When did you want to meet up?" Lance asks in a lighter tone.

"Um, around one or so?" Keith says, he sits up a bit straighter.

"That works for me! I'll see you then?"

"Uh, yeah! I'll see you then." Keith answers shyly. "Here, let me walk you to the door."

Lance nods and they travel the short distance to Keith's front door. Lance waves at Keith before walking down the hall to his own apartment. Keith's smile seems to be a bit strained. As soon as the door is shut and locked Keith sighs and rests his forehead against the cool metal of the door.

"You two are so lovey dovey that it makes me want to puke just by watching you." Keith lets out a startled noise as he flips around and stares at Pidge whom is just chillin' and leaning against the wall next to their bedroom door. "You guys are so awkward about everything. It makes me want to shove you in a closet and hope that you can just talk about everything and that it'll just work out."

"Pidge!" Keith yells as soon as his startled state disappeared. "You're a complete and utter pain in the butt! You're the one who says unnecessary things!”

Pidge didn’t say anything, they just gave Keith a look that said that they had plans for the future before turning and making their way back to their room. Keith stared at Pidge as their figure vanished into their room. Keith tsked and followed Pidge. He walked past his roommate’s room and to his own. As soon as he closed the door Keith sighed and flopped onto his bed. Why was this so hard?

\---

Freshly showered and dressed Keith answered the door at 1:02pm. On the other side of the door stood Lance. He was dressed down in a pair of black looser fitting work out pants and a baggy blue sweatshirt with a picture of Yuri, Victor, and Yurio on the front. Lance had a bright smile on and looked ready to watch Yuri on Ice.

"Hey! I brought over some pastries that Hunk made earlier. He said that I wasn't allowed to eat all of them and said to share them with you." Lance says in a chipper tone as he holds up the plates in his hands.

"That's nice. Ah, please come in." Keith says in a somewhat shy way.

He opens the door further and lets Lance in. Lance walks into the apartment and toward the kitchen to set his plates of goodies on the counters. Keith joins him and sits on one of the bar stools. Lance looks up from the plates at Keith.

"So Pidge showed me how to hook up my iPad to the tv so we can watch it on there instead of trying to watch it on my iPad." Keith says trying to sound nonchalant.

Lance smiles. "Cool! How about you hook everything up and I can dish you up some of Hunk's famous cooking. His pastries are the best."

"Yeah, sure." Keith got up from his seat and walked over to the tv.

After a bit everything was set up and the two were now seated on the couch with their respective plates. Keith had his iPad in his hands and was scrolling through animesoul.tv to find Yuri on Ice. He found it and started on episode 11. They both watched the episode and there was very much feels. Keith got really into it and screamed at the tv a bit when the episode ended.

"Let's end it? LETS END IT???? Are you KIDDING ME?!?!" Keith was ranting as he clicked the link for the next episode. "Yuri, please, don't do this to Victor! You guys are just too perfect for each other." His voice became softer and tinted with sadness.

Lance laughed beside him. "I know right? Just get the next episode started!"

Keith grumbled in agreement as he played episode 12. They both stared at the screen with bated breath. The episode played on and the opening theme came on as a reporter talked about the Grand Prix Final free skate. The two were singing along with the theme and weren't quite paying attention to the subtitles. The two were on such an emotional high that Keith felt that after this episode he would be a wreck and Lance would probably be right there with him.

All throughout the episode there was much cheering and there were a few tears shed. Keith was so in the moment that when Yuri's score came out he jumped up out of his seat and cheered so loud that Pidge emerged from their bedroom to see what all of the commotion was about. Lance was crying on the couch and clutching a pillow.

"Holy frick you guys are really loud." Pidge said flatly. Then went to the fridge to grab a green Voltron drink.

Lance and Keith ignored them in favor of watching Yurio's program. Keith sat back down and they both stared intensely at the tv. The two on the couch both jumped up and cheered loudly. Keith had tears welling in his eyes while Lance had tears streaming freely down his face.

"POINT TWELVE!!!! YURIO BEAT HIM BY POINT TWELVE!!!!" Lance was screaming.

They were both jumping up and down as they were screaming and cheering. And of course Pidge had set their drink on the counter in favor of pulling out their phone and filmed the two anime nerds fangirling in their living room. They just couldn't give up the beautiful opportunity for some great black mail. Black mail was something you should never pass up. The two calmed down a bit and finished the episode. By the time it ended Keith had shed more tears than he'd ever admit. Pidge slunk back to their room with their Voltron in one hand and their phone in the other.

They both sat there on the couch staring at the words on the screen.

See You Next Level!

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the next season." Lance says in a flat tone. It seems that he's been emotional drained from the events prior.

"Yeah." Keith agrees softly.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Keith sighs and gets up from off of the couch. He turns to Lance and grabs the empty plate from next to him. He then makes his way over to the kitchen and deposits the plates in the dishwasher. From the couch Lance stretches and gets up.

"I guess I should get going. You probably have other stuff to do." Lance says as he walks over to the door. "I can see myself out."

"Oh, ok. Bye! I'll see you tomorrow for skating?" Keith calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah! See you!" Lance answers as he closes the door.

"Bye!" Keith calls as he hears the door click shut.

Keith then proceeded to clean up the living room a bit before heading back into his room. Keith then spent the rest of the day watching Lance's videos on YouTube where he noticed that the video Lance had uploaded of Keith dancing had been taken down. Keith smiled a bit at the gesture. Maybe they could work everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASICALLY MY AND MY FRIEND'S REACTION TO THE LAST EPISODE CAUSE IT WAS SO AWESOME!!!!
> 
> On another note you can probably expect a double upload tomorrow as a Christmas present since you guys had to wait for so long for this chapter. :) Any and all comments and feedback are welcome! Kudos and subscribes are also appreciated!


	12. Christmas Eve on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on a trip to the ice skating rink along with the rest of their friends. Basically just more fluff and deepening their healing bond. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the last chapter posted a day later than I intended it looks like you guys are going to be getting the Christmas chapter tomorrow. Also I had a lot more going on today so that also played into this ordeal I seem to have gotten myself into. ^_^;;; T^T

Sudden changes in plans had postponed their ice skating trip to the Saturday of that week instead of the Thursday it was originally planned on. Luckily the rink they were going to was open on the weekend let alone Christmas Eve. They were all going to meet up at the rink shortly after six so as to give everyone ample time to get ready and be there after work. Keith was originally going to take the bus like he usually did but when Allura offered to drive him over he couldn't really say no. So after their last classes Keith met up with Allura and they drove off to pick up Shiro.

"So I heard that you and Lance started patching things up a bit." Allura says as they make their way over to the gallery Shiro was currently working at.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm not all that good with relationships, of any kind really, so we're taking things really slow." Keith muttered in a slightly embarrassed voice. Pink dusted the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.

"Well either way I'm glad that you're at least talking to each other." There was a moment of silence as Allura drove through an intersection. "Are you going to join us for Christmas?"

"W-what?" Keith sputtered. His eyes had grown a bit wider than usual and he wasn't entirely sure about where this conversation was going.

"Are you coming over to our house for Christmas? We actually invite everyone to our house for Christmas. The Holts, Garrets, and Shiroganes are all coming for Christmas this year. I wonder why Lance hasn't invited you over for Christmas?" Allura says and before Keith could answer they pulled off the road and parked in front of a large artistic looking building.

Shiro wasn't waiting too far away. He sat on the edge of a dry water fountain, phone in hand. When he looked up and saw Allura's car he smiled and got up to walk over to said car. Keith was glad that he was already in the back seat so he didn't have to get out of the car to allow Shiro to sit in the front passenger seat. When Shiro opened the door and climbed into the car a wave of cold hit Keith and he shivered a bit. After settling in Shiro clicked his seatbelt then turned to look over his shoulder at Keith.

"Hey Keith!" Shiro said with a smile. "Are you excited? I haven't gone ice skating in years. I think the last time was when you dragged me to the rink to skate with you that first winter we knew each other."

"You skate Keith?" Allura asks as she pulls away from the curb and heads to the rink.

"Um, a little bit. When I was maybe twelve I had a foster brother that did figure skating. I took a few lessons but I didn't get too far with it. I'd prefer dancing on solid ground with my own two feet instead of on those death contraptions you call ice skates." Keith says in an expressive tone that portrayed his feelings toward competitive skating quite clearly. "Skating is fun to do recreationally but I'd never survive in a competition."

"I see." Allura responds as she takes in the new info and stores it away.

Shiro sits normally in his seat and smiles. "Keith's just being modest. He knows his way around the rink pretty well."

"Sh-shiro!" Keith shouts sounding slightly angry and offended. His face had turned a bright red.

Before he could say any more Allura parked the car and announced that they had arrived at the skating rink. Keith huffed and got out of the car along with the other two. Idle conversation was made during their walk to the building on the far side of the parking lot. When they opened the door Keith heard Lance laughing at something with Pidge or Hunk had said. It wasn't the most pleasing sound, being riddled with a few snorts and gasping for breath, but it held genuine warmth and happiness. It was enough to make Keith blush a bit more than what the cold could induce. Allura smiled a bit mischievously when she caught the blush out of the corner of her eye.

"Lance!" Allura called. When Lance and the others turned to look at where the other group was the all smiled and Allura waved at them. "Hey guys! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Allura hugs Lance then greets the rest of the group. Shiro exchanges pleasant hellos then moves to Allura's side. Keith stands a bit away from the group. Lance sees him and smiles a bit before starting to talk animatedly about something that had happened to him on the way to the rink. Keith slipped away from the group and headed over to the counter to pick up some skates.

Keith knew that he was avoiding Lance again but he felt like he just couldn’t help it. Lance may be trying his hardest but Keith felt like everything was still moving too fast. Keith tied his rental skates on and headed out to the ice. Keith had skated a few laps when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see the others with their own skates on gingerly trying to skate out on the ice. Keith skated over to his group of friends and smiled a bit.

“You guys look like awkward ducks. At least Shiro knows how to somewhat skate.” Keith says as he stares at the sorry group.

Allura was clinging to Shiro and surprisingly enough Shiro was standing strong under the added weight. Pidge was doing a bit better, slowly skating forward in a squat position with their arms stretched out in front of them. Hunk was off to the side holding onto the wall for dear life. Then there was Lance who was lingering a few inches from the ice.

His face was as pale as Keith was naturally. Lance stared at the ice with a slightly terrified look in his eyes. Keith skated over to where Lance stood. As Keith’s skates entered Lance’s line of sight he looked up at the other. Lance smiled at Keith a bit but the look in his eyes didn’t go away and the color didn’t return to his face.

“You scared of the ice? I’m pretty sure it won’t move when you’re skating.” Keith says in a light, teasing tone.

“Yeah, I’ve just, never, really, actually skated before.” Lance says nervously.

“I’ll teach you then.” Keith says simply, offering his hand to Lance.

“You sure?” Lance asks, still sounding unsure about everything. He didn’t want to do anything that would damage the al ready broken relationship with Keith he was trying to repair.

“Yeah. It isn’t much fun if you just sit on a bench and watch the others.” Keith answers with a slight smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

“Alright, but if I slip and fall flat on my face it’s going to be your fault.” Lance says as he takes Keith’s outstretched hand and stepped onto the ice.

Keith chuckles and carefully leads Lance onto the ice. As soon as Lance’s hand left the support of the wall Keith nearly toppled with how much weight Lance put on his arm at once. Keith may not be as strong as Shiro is but being a dancer came with certain benefits. Steadying both himself and Lance, Keith slowly guided him out further away from the entryway.

“See? You’re doing just fine.” Keith smiled a bit.

“Haha! This, this is really fun!” Lance yells with joy and then slips a bit. He quickly clings closer and tighter to Keith’s outstretched limb. “And freaking terrifying!”

“That’s alright. You’re still a beginner so it’s to be expected that you’ll slip and fall a few times before you get a hang of skating.” Keith smiled, like a genuine, full face smile. His eyes closed and he laughed.

It was a beautiful light sound that made Lance blush at that moment. Keith continued to tutor Lance on how to skate and soon Lance was skating on his own. Keith skated backwards in front of Lance in a slow steady pace. It had taken a little more than an hour and a half for Lance to get a good grip on how to skate by himself. The others were more or less skating without crashing too terribly. As the night wore on Keith smiled more and more. He was put in charge of helping coach the others on how to skate with Shiro being there as a source of support. Soon everyone was getting a bit tired and with dinner time getting closer and closer they all decided to grab something to eat. Keith refused, saying that he wasn’t hungry at the moment. So they headed to the restaurant in the main area and Keith was left alone on a mostly empty ice rink.

Keith skated idly around the rink once or twice before switching around and skating backwards. He veered off more to the middle and did a basic one footed spin. Keith hadn’t skated in years so he was still trying to get a good feel for the ice and warm up his skills. Keith skated another lap, building more speed this time around. At about halfway Keith veered into the middle and did a waltz jump followed by a bunny hop jump to release the bit of motion he had left over from the first jump. Skating freely like this felt amazing and it was even better with the small audience cheering him on as he skated. Keith did a few more tricks before he headed off the ice. As soon as he left the rink Lance was in front of him with an amazed expression.

“I didn’t know that you could skate skate! That was amazing!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith sweat dropped like one of the characters from the animes he watched. “My skills are really subpar when you compare them to more experienced and more, ah, well versed skaters. What I did was really basic.”

Shiro came up behind Lance with a smile on his face. Allura and the others weren’t too far behind. “Keith is pretty awesome, isn’t he Lance?” The way Shiro said it made it sound more of like a statement rather than a question.

Either way it made both Lance and Keith blush. They met eyes for a moment before they both looked away from each other. 

“So um, it’s pretty late and I’m supposed to meet up with my family and Hunk's in like an hour. So we need to get going.” Pidge says as they gather up their stuff. "Are you coming Lance?”

“Oh! Um, yeah, let me just get my stuff then we can go.” Lance responds after snapping out of the little lovers daze he had slipped into.

“Oh yeah, Lance!” Allura says in a bright tone as she takes her skates off. “I invited Keith over for Christmas so make sure you pack an overnight bag this time.” She smiles then goes to return her skates to the rental counter.

Lance sits in a stunned silence then turns to Keith. “I guess you get to experience a whole new kind of crazy tomorrow.”

Keith stares at Allura’s back before sighing and finishing tying his shoe. This was going to be a struggle to survive. Oh boy, let’s see how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do quite a bit of research to write the scene where Keith is skating so as to make sure that he didn't anything too difficult. Keith took maybe three lessons before he was shipped off to another foster home and it kind of got him into dancing in the first place. If he didn't go down the dancing path he probably would've become a competitive figure skater. It gave Keith the kind of structure that he needed at that time so the memories that he has on the ice is actually very special to him.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading up to this point and I hope that you will continue to read in the future! Comments are basically my muse so please I would love for some awesome comments from you guys! Kudos and subscribes are also very welcome! ^w^ See you next chapter!


	13. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summarized telling of Christmas and the boring events of New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken so long for me to get this chapter out! ^_^;;;; I wanted to post this way back on New Years but uhhh... That didn't work. ^_^;;;;;;; also! If you guys want me to I'll write out the events of Christmas in a stand alone one shot or I can smush it in as another chapter. :)

Christmas was actually a lot less awkward than what Keith had expected. Even though he had to hitch a ride with Lance and Hunk over to the McClain's place, Keith had a good time. The whole hustle and bustle of the place hadn't changed all that much from Thanksgiving. If anything it just became more crazy when the other families all arrived at the house. There was much animated talk as the adults all caught up with each other. The children played but was mindful to not go near the magnificent tree that had been set up in the grand main hall. After an hour or so of talking they all were gathered together and moved to a smaller building attached to the back of the house through a short hall. Apparently that building was added on after as a way to accommodate everyone at family gatherings such as Christmas and the like. Coran and several of the others all helped get everything started for the dinner. It was a grand feast and it lasted for about an hour or so before dessert was served. Once all of the dishes had been cleared and everything had been neatly organized, Coran recruited five of the cousins, which included Lance, to help with the dishes. Lance pouted quite a bit but still helped out like he had been asked to. The night was starting to wind down and several of the youngest children were sent off to bed. Another few hours and the adults started heading to bed. Keith slept out in the upstairs loft with Pidge and Hunk on massive bean bags that were surprisingly comfortable.

The following morning was insane. And insane was putting it lightly. Keith had never been awoken early in the morning by the sounds of delighted screams from children before and it was quite the experience. Although he was happy about how excited the little ones were, Keith wished that they had all slept in a bit more. Like two or three hours more. Dragging himself off of the large bean bag he had slept on the night before, Keith headed downstairs to participate in the festivities. The next three hours were spent unwrapping presents and parents taking pictures and filming reactions. More delighted screaming of children filled the early winter morning. Once all of the wrapping paper had been cleaned up several families rushed off to get ready for church. Keith dismissed himself groggily and headed back upstairs to catch a few more hours of sleep. When he woke up again it was early afternoon. Everyone had come home by then and they all spent the rest of the day either playing board games or watching movies. There was another grand feast that night and there may have been a bit of alcohol drunk after the kids had been sent off to bed. Lance may have convinced Keith to steal a sip or two when Lance had obviously had a bit too much to drink himself. The rest was just a crazy hazy blur.

But now it was New Years Day and Keith was just wanting to stay in bed and not do anything. New Years Eve had been mostly uneventful seeing as everyone else had headed out for a party or whatever. Keith just stayed inside and watched Star Wars like the nerdy weeb he was, and still is as a matter of fact. Midnight had come and gone without much notice and Keith headed to bed around 3am.

Keith stumbled out of his room and to the small kitchen. On his way he saw Pidge sprawled out on the floor with a leg haphazardly thrown onto the couch. The deep even breathing notified him that Pidge was indeed, sleeping. Keith shook his head and decided not to wake the evil demon that was sleeping on the floor. Walking to the fridge he pulled out his regular flaming red Voltron and a strawberry flavored protein shake then headed back to his room.

Opening the protein shake, Keith settled into his bed and pulled out his iPad. After scrolling through his Facebook and tumblr, he decided that YouTube sounded good. And surprise surprise, he ended up on Lance's channel. He saw that Lance had posted a little vlog of yesterday's events and clicked on it curious to see what they did after they left.

~~~

The video opens with Lance's little intro then moved onto the actual footage of last night. It was a bit dark and it looked like they were off driving somewhere in the city. The streetlights and brightly illuminated signs gave off quite a bit of light. Enough to give Lance's camera a good look at the little group. They all had wide smiles and some sort of Hispanic music was blasting on the radio.

"Hello my lovelies!!" Lance shouted at the camera. His smile stretched wider. If that was even possible, Keith wasn't sure. "And Happy New Years to all of you! I hope you're all having a fantastic time! I'm here with my two besties in the world!" Lance shot a look at Pidge in the back seat. "Ok, well, my bestie and a little gremlin that is." Lance winked at the camera. In the background you can see an annoyed Pidge poised to strike. And strike they did, with a sharp smack to the back of the head Lance let out a cry of surprise. He lost control of the camera when he twisted back to try and deal a revenge blow on Pidge but ultimately failed. The camera became choppy and unfocused. "You're such a jerk Pidge!" Lance yelled.

"Hey! Stop trying to kill each other in the car! If you guys make us crash it'll be your guys' fault." Hunk scolded from off to the side.

They all calmed down eventually and the video proceeded to follow the trio as they when about their business. There were a few times where Pidge had swiped the camera and filmed Lance trying to flirt with girls at the parties they attended. One of said flirting attempts ended with Lance getting a martini dumped on his head while Pidge laughed like a madman and Hunk chuckled, trying to hold back for the sake of his friend. Soon it was about an hour before midnight and somehow the trio had found themselves in a karaoke bar. They all got up and sang at least once. Lance and Hunk sang a powerful and dramatic duet. Soon there were mere minutes before the new year.

Lance got up and shouted into the mic in the most convincing voice he could, "Good night 2016!! And good fricking riddance!!!! 2017 I hope you're a heck a ton better than this piece of crap that we just lived through!" Lance swung around a bit as if he was ever so slightly out of balance before continuing. "Goooooooood night everyone!! Have a Happy frickin' New Year!!!"

As soon as he finished everything erupted into chaos. Noisemakers, bells, whistles along with what sounded like pots and pans being hit together or with a metal utensil. And of course there was the traditional yelling and shouting, there was even some singing thrown in there. Lance got of the stage, still seemingly a bit wobbly. He was grinning like the idiot he is and took the back from whoever was holding it before. Keeping the camera on his face, Lance sat down and moved it so that he, Pidge, and Hunk were all in the frame. They were all smiling. "Happy New Years to everyone! I hope y'all got drunk and set off illegal fireworks." There was a pause before he continued. "Imma use the rest of this lovely night to see how many phone numbers I can get. So I'll leave you for now but I'll see you guys in the next video!"

There were a few seconds where Lance fumbled with his camera, trying to get it to turn off before the video feed cuts off. There's a frame that plays for a few seconds, linking viewers to a few of Lance's other videos before the screen turns black.

~~~

Keith could deny it all he wanted but it wasn't going to change just how hard he blushed at the end of the video. At this point he was kind of regretting not going out with the rest and just sitting at home. Then a sudden protrusive thought wriggled its way to the forefront of Keith's conscious; an image of Lance and himself out on New Years Eve. They were away from the crowds, probably outside, their breaths came as little puffs of frozen warmth. Slowly they leaned into each other and....

WHAT THE FRICK WAS THAT?!?! The image was shattered as Keith realized just what had been playing through his mind’s eye. Frantically, he shoved all of those kinds of thoughts into a box and locked it tight then threw it into the farthest corner of his mind. There was way too much still between him and Lance for those kinds of thoughts to even think about being permitted to be thought about. Keith wasn't entirely sure if he had even fully forgiven Lance for the entire sexy dance video fiasco. Things had been patched up a bit better after talking with Lance that second time and had bonding a bit over the Yuri on Ice season finale. Spending Christmas with the McClains had helped as well, especially with the rest of their friends there. But there was just so much that Keith just wasn't ready for emotionally. Yes, he had crushed on Lance for a few months before he moved here. Yes, the fragile relationship was being repaired, although extremely slowly. And yes, Keith still continued to watch Lance's videos even if his feelings towards the semi famous YouTuber were still somewhat muddled. Pidge hasn't helped with any of the problems Keith was facing. If anything sometimes they just made it worse.

Keith could tell that they didn't have much interaction with other people outside of their family and close inner circle. Keith couldn't say much seeing as he was the same. It was hard for him to even think about building relationships with anyone that he had instigated. Shiro was an exception though.

Keith was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a sound outside of his room. It sounded like someone had tried to go through a door but ended up smacking into the wall next to the door frame. Seeing as there was no one else in the apartment at the moment other than the two residents, the sound was most likely made by Pidge. He sighed and got up off of this bed. Opening the door, Keith peered down the hall and saw Pidge crumpled in a heap on the floor in front of a still closed door.

“Uhh, you ok?” Keith asks, he takes a step out of his room and into the hallway.

Pidge groans and rolls over so that now they were laying on their back and staring up at the ceiling. “I didn’t drink a drop but I still feel like I’m somehow hungover. How in high heavens is that even possible? Is this what it feels like to be hung over? I’m so uncoordinated I have no idea what’s going on.” Pidge got out through all of their somewhat pained moaning and groaning.

Keith walked down the hall and offered Pidge a hand. “I think you’re just a little sleep deprived. All of the excitement probably didn’t help any either. Let’s get you into bed. Sleep will probably help a lot.”

“M’kay…” Pidge mutters as they let Keith pick them up and move them to their room.

Keith tucks Pidge in and leaves to head back to his room. Keith spent the rest of the day catching up on several shows he had neglected over the holidays due to spending more time socializing with other people rather than just staying by himself like he usually would. Sadly, this would be the last of his peaceful days for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise when the next chapter will be out because I've been picking up more shifts at my job so that means less time for me to write. :( I also kind of lead a double life with my cosplays and the maid cafe that I'm in so that sucks up even more of my free time. ^_^; hopefully I can somehow squish writing in there somewhere.
> 
> But thank you all so much for all of the support that you have given this fic!! ^w^


End file.
